True Love
by Sesshoumaru-Babygirl
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku are always bothering Rin, Kagome and sango because they are not popular. But what will happen when Mr. Higurashi The girls's grandfather reveals them a secret that will change their lifes for ever? What will the boys th
1. Truth Hurts

True Love

Chapter One

Truth Hurts

Kagome, Sango and Rin are three normal teenage girls that are in 9th grade. They go to Shikon High School. They are not popular they're only normal teenage girls who always get straight As. They live with their grandfather only. They never met their parents or no one else of their family accept their grandfather.

Inuaysha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru are the most popular boys at school and they love to tease people who are not popular. They are also the richest at school. They think they are the best and that no one else have feelings. They have every girl in the school in love with them.

Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura are the most popular girls at school and are the only girls the boys talk almost nice to. They are the richest girls at school as well and they make people who aren't popular feel bad.

Kouga, Shippo, and Kohaku are popular but not as popular as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kouga has a secret crush in Kagome, Shippo has a secret crush in Sango, and Kohaku has a secret crush in Rin. They always defend them whenever anyone comes to bother them, mostly from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome, Sango and Rin walked inside the school grounds. They were talking excitedly about something. "Yeah, but we know they're never going to even notice us in that way"said Rin sadly. They were talking about their secret loves. Rin loves Sesshoumaru, Sango loves Miroku and Kagome loves Inuyasha. They knew that would never happen between them.

"Look is the dorkey girls"said Inuyasha laughing. Everyone else laughed at his stupid joke. The girls just ignored him and kept walking. "Don't ignore me like that! No wait I really do want you to ignore me because who...I mean who would ever go out with such ugly girls like you?"asked Inuyasha smirking. "Leave them alone Inuaysha they're going to cry"said Kikyo as she walked towards him. "Or maybe they'll just feel they're the luckiest girls ever because you talked to them"she added.

"We're not bothering you so please leave us alone"said Rin. "Make us"said Kagura. "I do not wish to fight"said Rin. "That's right I don't want you to touch me with your filthy hands"said Kagura. Rin's eyes became watery but she held her tears back. "Where did you buy your clothe at? Maybe you took it from the charity"said Sesshoumaru. Rin's tears came down and she ran inside the school. "You jirks"said Kagome as she and Sango ran after Rin.

Kagome and Sango found Rin sobbing in the bathroom. "Rin are you ok?" asked Sango as she walked towards her. Rin was looking at herself in the mirror. "Sango"said Rin sobbing harder. Sango went to her and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about those jirks"said Sango. "She's right Rin you shouldn't cry because of them"said Kagome. "You're right, lets tell the principal if we could leave for today only I'm not feeling good"said Rin. "Yeah, he's going to give us the rest to go home"said Kagome.

They left the bathroom and went to Mr. Takashi's office. "Ms. Amanda I want to talk to Mr. Takashi"said Rin. "If is to take the day off you can"said Ms. Amanda nicely. "Thank you Ms. Amanda is that we're not feeling ok"said Rin. "Don't worry those jirks are going to regret everything they did to you one of this days"said Ms. Amanda. They nodded and left the office to walk back home.

When they reached the shrine they saw that their grandpa instead of being at work was sweeping the front of the shrine they lived at. "Kagome, Sango, Rin what are you doing here so early?"asked Mr. Higurashi. "The principal gave us the rest of the day off Grandpa"said Kagome. "Why aren't you at work?"asked Sango. "I need to talk to you about something very important"said Mr. Higurashi. "Is something wrong?"asked Kagome. "No, nothing is wrong but I'm going to tell you bad news and good news"said Mr. Higurashi. "Just please do not hate me after I tell you"said Mr. Higurashi. "We would never hate you Grandpa what is it?"asked Rin. "Come inside the shrine and I'll tell you"said Mr. Higurashi. The girls followed their grandfather inside the shrine and after they were sitted and confortable he started talking.

"Girls your parents told me to tell you something really important when you reached the age of fifteen and that time already came"said Mr. Higurashi. "What is it Grandpa?"asked Sango. "Girls please don't hate me after I tell you a really sad story which I regret doing"said Mr. Higurashi. "We won't hate you, it doesn't matter what you did"said Kagome smiling at him.

"When you girls were one year old your parents made a very imporant and sad decicion"said Mr. Higurashi. The girls were paying every bit of their attention to Mr. Higurashi. "You girls were born in Fukukoa you were not born here in Tokyo. The first thing I shoudl tell you is that our family has been the richest in Japan for centuries"said Mr. Higurashi. The girls's mouths dropped open and they stared at Mr. Higurashi with wide eyes.

"Grandpa you're lying right?"said Kagome in disbelive. "I am not lying girls our family is the richest in Japan. You girls are the owners of the biggest fortune in Japan you girls are the richest people in Japan"said Mr. Higurashi. "Grandpa why are you telling us this now? Why didn't you told us before? Are our parents really dead?"asked Sango. "I did not tell you because your parents did not want me to tell you anything. They made me promise that I would take you to this old shrine and race you as good citizens and that when you were the age of fifteen to tell you the truth. I'm sorry but your parents are really dead. Rin Sango I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents were killed when you were only four years old and Kagome your little brother and your mother drowned in a cruise going to Hawaii"he said.

Rin's eyes filled with tears and they slowly came down and so did Kagome's and Sango's. "Grandpa why? Why didn't they take care of us? Who killed them?"asked Kagome. "They wanted to take care of you but they wanted to you girls to live a life without the press surrounding you until you were fifteen. No, one knows who killed them"he said. "Grandpa but. I don't get it! We could have had a life full of riches we could have lived a happy life"said Sango angry and sad at the same time. "You mean you're not happy?"asked Mr. Higurashi. "No Grandpa we are happy, but imagine how much more happy we could have been"said Sango. "I know that and you don't know how much I have suffered for this you don't know how many times I regreted promising that to my daughters you don't know how many times I tried to kill myself for doing it but I knew I couldn't because of you three little angels. You were the only thing that made me not kill myself. I didn't know who would take good care of you if I killed myself and I didn't want you girls to feel sad because I killed myself. I wanted more then anything to break that promise but I never had the guts to do it"said Mr. Higurashi. "Just, please don't hate me because of it I really am sorry and I don't want you three to hate me"

"Grandpa we won't hate you. We understand you"said Rin as she walked towards him and whipped the tears in his eyes away. "I forgive you"said Rin. "We all do"said Kagome as she went to Rin and Mr. Higurashi followed by Sango. "Girls you make me so happy. But I still need to tell you something"said Mr. Higurashi. "What is it Granpa?"asked Rin as she whipped her own tears from her cheeks. "We have to leave for Fukukoa today"said Mr. Higurashi. "Why?"asked Kagome. "That will be our new home in the Mansion of the Higures. Our last name is Higure not Higurashi"said Mr. Higure. "Grandpa do we have to leave?" asked Sango. "I'm sorry but we do have to leave I talked to the principal and he seemed really sad about it. But we have to leave to Fukukoa. We're going to last one year in Fukukoa and one in the United States to learn about our class's manners and to study everything you need to know about our class in the world. You girls will have everything new so you girls don't need anything you have now just take the best cloth you have and when we get to the mansion in your rooms you will have new clothes and everything. "Grandpa thanks for telling us" said Rin happily as she hugged her grandfaher.

Did you like my first Chapter! I hope you did send me lots of reviews.


	2. The Message And Leaving For Fukukoa

True Love

Chapter Two

The Messege And Leaving For Fukukoa

The Shrine

The next day the girls put on their best clothes and threw away every other single one they had. "Kagome a limo is waiting for us outside"said Rin amazed. "And you girls better get used to it because that it is in what you're going to move from place to place"said Mr. Higure. They turned to see their grandfather and saw him wearing a very expensive fine white silk kimono. "Grandpa you look so"Rin didn't have the word to match with the sentence. "Excelent" Sango finisehd for her as she entered Kagome's room. "Ok, girls if you are ready we most be leaving"said Mr. Higure.

School

The bell had rang and everyone was in their class sitting down. "How odd, dorkey girls are not here yet"said Inuyasha. "Maybe they stayed crying in their ugly shrine"said Kikyo. "Yeah, maybe"said Miroku.

At that moment Mr. Myoga came in the room with some papers in his hands and with a sad expression. "Class I have bad news"said Mr. Myoga. "Did they fired you already?"said Sesshoumaru. "Mr. Taisho please shut your mouth. The bad news is that three of our students left the school to go to Fukukoa"said Mr. Myoga. "Who would that be?"asked Kouga. "Our friends, Rin, Sango and Kagome left and they might never come back"said Mr. Myoga. "Finally the brats left"said Yura. "Yura you have ten days of detention and now lets talk about class"said Mr. Myoga. "Mr. Myoga why did they left?"asked Shippo. "We don't know why they left"said Mr. Myoga. "Maybe because the embarasment took over them"said Miroku. "Shut up you sick minded bastard" said Kouga angrily as he got up from his chair and was about to punch Miroku. But Kohaku and Shippo holded him back. "No, Kouga they're not worth it"said Shippo as the three of them turned around and sat down. "Mr. Myoga shouldn't they get suspended because of that?"asked Kikyo. "Kikyo you will make fine company with Yura for ten days of detention, talking without permision"said Mr. Myoga. Kikyo looked at Mr. Myoga angrily.

K, R, S

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Mr. Higure were walking up the family plane. "Kagome, Sango, Rin sit down, buckle up and order anything you want to eat" said Mr. Higure. "Wow, Grandpa this is awsom"said Kagome. "Never say that word again"came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw an old woman standing there. She went to sit beside Mr. Higure and smiled at the girls. "Hello, my name is Kaede and I will be your teacher"she said smiling at the three of them. "Teach us what?"asked Sango. "I'm teaching you in the way you are supposed to talk, walk and learn about your position in the high class you are now. That is going to take a long while"said Kaede. "But what about our school?"asked Rin. "You are going to go to a privet school at Fukukoa and after a year we're going to a privet school in New York"said Kaede.

"Why do we need to take classes?"asked Rin. "Do you know which spoon to use when eating soup. There will be three spoons, three forks, and three table knives and there will also be two cups. You won't drink anything in glasses anymore, you're going to drink in glass cups that are very fragile"said Kaede. "Rich people have to learn all that?"asked Kagome. "And more! You three girls have to learn about arts that were made by famous artists, you girls most know how to dance ball, and slow music because those are the things you're going to dance when there are social parties"said Kaede. "Ms. Kaede can you please give me the schedule of the girls's days of classes?"asked Mr. Higure. "Sure Mr. Higure it is right here"said Kaede as she took a paper out of her purse and gave it to Mr. Higure.

The Schedule:

Mondays: from 4:00 PM to 8:00 PM.

Tuesdays: from 3:00 PM to 7:00 PM.

Wednesday: from 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM.

Thursday: from 3:00 PM to 8:45 PM.

Friday: from 3:45 PM to 8:45 PM.

Saturday: from 10:00 AM to 1:00 PM.

Sunday: from 9:00 AM to 2:00 PM.

"Everyday of the week for a whole year!"excalimed Mr. Higure. "How much will that cost?", "That will cost you $ 10,000 dollars for the whole year Mr. Higure"said Kaede. "But since your family have always been good friends of mine I will let you pay only $ 8,000"said Kaede. "Do not worry I will pay full prize"said Mr. Higure. "That's a lot!"said Kagome amazed. "Never talk like that young girls. You should say, 'That is a lot of money Ms. Kaede' if you are talking to me"said Kaede. "I am sorry"said Kagome. Kaede nodded and said, "Its a simple mistake that everyone makes young girl"said Kaede.

At School

"I can't belive Kagome left"said Kouga. They were at lunch now. "I can't belive it eather but what do you think the reason was?"asked Kohaku. "Maybe they just didn't came to school. Lets go to the shrine after school"said Shippo. "Good idea we'll go see if they are in the shrine after school"said Kouga. "Yeah, go find your girlfriends after school. Go console them because they might be crying their eyes out"said Sesshoumaru from behind them. "Shut up dumb ass! Why don't you go and console your girlfriends because ten detentions that's a new record for someone that gets fifty in a month"said Kouga. Kohaku and Shippo laughed and walked inside the school building. "Dumb ass moron"said Sesshoumaru.

At Fukukoa

When the plane reached Fukukoa the girls were sleeping and Kaede and Mr. Higure were talking about the girls's future. "So Kaede tell me which class are you starting first?"asked Mr. Higure. "Well, I'll teach them the way they are sopposed to talk"said Kaede. "I sure hope they learn fast"said Mr. Higure. "They are good girls and I can see that they are very smart it won't take a more than six months for them to learn everything"said Kaede. "Then why do they need a year?"asked Mr. Higure. "Well, I was thinking, there are three models that are not going to be able to participate in a pasarel. They are just their age and the your girls have a perfect body figure. If they could just follow a diet with a lot of protains they would do great"said Kaede. "Them modeling! I've never thought of that"said Mr. Higure. "Well, I wanted to ask you first and then tell them. But if you say no I'll understand"said Kaede. "Where does this pasarel take place at?" asked Mr. Higure. "Here at Fukukoa and then in Albany New York. I thought it was good because the girls were going to go to the United States and everything matches up with the day of the pasarel"said Kaede. "Well, you should ask them not me. With me its ok"said Mr. Higure.

"O, girls wake up its time to go home"said Kaede. The girls's eyes opened and they looked around. "Are we at Fukukoa?"asked Sango. "Yes, Sango now lets get going to the limo"said Mr. Higure. They nodded and unbuckled their seat belts.

At School

School was over already and Kouga, Kohaku and Shippo went straight to their cars to go to the shrine. "I sure hope they're there"said Kouga. When they reached the Shrine they found a sign that said FOR RENT. "They....They...They did move"said Kohaku. "Can't be true lets go see in the shrine"said Shippo.

"Excuse me are you boys looking for someone?"came an old lady's voice from the top of the stairs. She walked down the steps and stopped in front of them. "Yes, we're looking for the people that live here"said Kouga. "Sorry to tell you but they moved and I rented this shrine"said the woman. "Ok, thank you" said Kohaku. "But can you boys do me the favor of moving this sign away is that I'm too old and I'm not strong enough"said the woman. "Yeah, we can help you"said Shippo. Kouga, Shippo and Kohaku pulled the sign out of the dirt and put it face down on the ground. "Thank you young men"she said happily. "Welcome"said Shippo as he went into his car.

At Fukukoa

Kagome, Sango and Rin were in their way to the mansion in the limo. "Ms. Kaede when are we starting classes?"asked Rin. "Your language is improving, but first tell me your names I forgot to ask you"said Kaede. "My name is Rin"said Rin. "My name is Sango"said Sango. "My name is Kagome"said Kagome. "Beautiful names you have there"said Kaede. "Thank you"said Kagome. "We will start classes on Monday. You girls are going to a privet school named Four Souls"said Kaede. "For school to learn like history and stuff or to learn manners?"asked Rin. "School like history and stuff, my lessons will be given to you at the mansion" said Kaede.

Taisho's Mansion

"So the brats really did left"said Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku had followed Kouga, Kohaku and Shippo to the shrine to see if the girls had really left. "I didn't know they were so sensitive"said Miroku. "Who cares more brats out of our way"said Sesshoumaru. "What are you boys talking about?"came Inutaisho's voice. They turned around and saw him walking towards them. "Some people who left the school"said Inuyasha. "Don't tell me it was because of you"said Inutaisho. "Maybe and maybe not"said Sesshoumaru.

"What did you boys do now?"asked Inutaisho. "Nothing"said Inuyasha. "Better not have been because of you boys if you want your cars"said Inutaisho and then he turned around and left. "Like you're ever going to find out"said Sesshoumaru. "I heared that Sesshoumaru"said Inutaisho from the distance. "I know you did"said Sesshoumaru.

"Do you really think it was because of us?"asked Miroku. "Like I told father maybe and maybe not"said Sesshoumaur. "Explain"said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you that dumb?"asked Sesshoumaru. "Maybe"said Inuyasha. "They might have left because of us and they could have left for other reasons"said Sesshoumaru annoyed with his little half brother's stupidness. "Lets just get out of this mansion and go have fun somewere"sugested Miroku. "Yeah, this mansion is too boring"said Sesshoumaru.

I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I did. I will update as soon as I finish writing the third chapter. R&R PLEASE!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Spirit Demon: Thanks for the review! and for putting me in your author alert list.

tough chick-a-dee: Thank you so much for the review.

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thank you so much for the review and for putting me in your favorite stories list!

foxfire02: Thank you for your review and for putting me in your favorites and author alert lists.

Kagome II ): Thank so much for the review and keep reading to see if what you want is going to come true or is not going to happen.

Katsume18: Thank your review and you shall read more.

shadow ): Thank you for your review and they will know just keep reading and you'll find out how.

SakuyaTsuki: I knew it! I knew I was rushing I was going to make it longer but I blame myself for not doing it, thanks for making me notice that I was really rushing, I might not do it again. (Can't promise because I never know what I'll do!) Thanks for the review!

keeper-of-the-triforce: Oh, yeah you'll see them and you're going to feel really good when that happens. Thanks for the review!

Vikki: It is familiar? What story is familiar to this one? Thanks for the review!

Youko Demon: Thanks for putting me in your author alert list!


	3. Missing You

True Love

Chapter Three

Missing You

The limo reached the mansion after twenty minutes. The town they were going to live at had only three mansions. The biggest one and the most pretty was the Higure mansion were the girls were going to live at. The smallest mansion was so big that ten two stories houses could fit in it. The medium one was big enough for fifteen two stories house could fit in it. Just imagine the Higure mansion. The Higures had many mansions accross all Japan and many factories and shops. It had some in the United States and in China. Now anyone knows why they're the richest in Japan.

"Grandpa why are there only three mansions here?"asked Kagome. "Because they are the biggest in Japan and do you think anything else would fit in here?"asked Mr. Higure smiling at her. "Mr. Higure you came back"came the voices of many maids coming out of the mansion. "Yes, I am back with my granddaughters"he said happily. "Hello"they said bowing to Kagome, Sango and Rin. "Hello"said Rin nervously. "Do not be nervous Rin you're going to see them everyday and I'm telling you now they are really nice people and you are going to become friends with them"said Mr. Higure. "Alright Grandpa"said Rin. "Anita please take each of them to their rooms and after they know were their rooms are at please take them shopping"said Mr. Higure. "Yes, sir"came the voice of a maid.

"Mr. Higure you're back"came a nicely beautiful voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a woman with vivid red hair and green eyes standing right in front of Mr. Higure. There was a girl beside her that had her vivid red hair tied into two ponytails on each side of her head and green eyes. "Hello, Ms. Wolverish"said Mr. Higure as he took the woman's hand and kissed it gently.

"I want you to meet my daughter Ayame Wolverish"said Ms. Wolverish. "Hello, young one! I as well want you to meet my granddaughters, Rin, Sango and Kagome"said Mr. Higure pointing to each one of his granddaughters.

"Its nice to meet you"said Ms. Wolverish and her daughter Ayame together. "Nice to meet you too"Kagome, Sango and Rin said together. "Ms. Wolverish I wish to talk to you about some business for a second, do you wish to come in and have a tea?"asked Mr. Higure. "A gentleman as always. I would love to and in the meantime Ayame and your granddaughters can hang out with each other to get along better, since they're going to be neighbors now"said Ms. Wolverish. "Of course! Of course!"said Mr. Higure as he waved his hand to the door and waited for all the girls and women to go in and then he went in himself.

"Follow me Ladies I'll show you your rooms"said Anita happily. "Your names are Kagome, Sango and Rin right?"asked Ayame. "Yes, and yours is Ayame right"said Rin. "We're going to get along well! And after Anita shows you your rooms I'll introduce you to my friends Kirara and Koharu. They are your other neighbors"said Ayame. "Is nice to have friends the first day here at Fukukoa"said Kagome. "I like to be friends with everyone! I am friends with the maids, the neighbors and almost everyone at my school"said Ayame. "Lady Ayame and I are very good friends"said Anita. "Even though she works here at the Higure mansion we are very close friends"said Ayame. "Lady Ayame can you take Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, and Lady Rin to the mall to go shopping. I have too much work to finish"said Anita. "This is going to be a fun day then. Anita show them their rooms fast, while I'll go get Kirara and Koharu"said Ayame, then she turned around and ran the opposite way.

"Anita are we near our rooms?"asked Kagome. "Your rooms are outside the main room of the mansion"said Anita as she opened a door and waited for Kagome, Sango, and Rin to get out of the main room and then get out after them. "Follow me now"said Anita as she hurried towards some houses. (They looked like houses but they were rooms.)

"Lady Kagome your room is this one"said Anita pointing to one of the houses. "That is my room?"asked Kagome in disbelive. "Yes, Lady Kagome that is your room"said Anita. Kagome just nodded and started to walk towards it. "Lady Rin this one is your room"said Anita pointing to another house. "And that one is your Lady Sango"said Anita pointing to the one next to Rin's.

When Kagome went in her room her eyes widened with amazement. The room was the size of a two story house. "Oh, my god"said Kagome as she closed the door behind her. "This can't be my room"Kagome told herself. "This is too big" said Kagome.

The room was painted in a beautiful light green. It had very expensive forniture. It had a flat screen TV, a DVD, a VCR, and by the wall was a big stereo. Kagome started to walk up the stairs of her room (house) and saw three doors. She opened the first one and went in. It was the room were she would sleep. It had a king sized bed with expensive sheets. There was a white desk with amber edges around it and a big mirror for her to see her full body. There were no doors to lead to a bathroom or closet. "Where are the things around here?" asked Kaome as she walked out of the bedroom and went to open another door. When she opened it she gasped. The room was a closet the size of her bedroom. "Oh, my god"she said as she went in and looked around. It had many perchs and many drawers. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went to open the last door and gasped when she went in. It was a beautiful bathroom decorated with amber colored stuff. The bathroom walls were painted in amber, the edges of the mirror were amber, the toilet had amber decorations and the sink was decorated with amber too. It had a small fountain big enough for her to go in and swim. Bubbles were coming out of it. "It most be a jackuzi" said Kagome. "We sure will have a life here"said Kagome.

Rin's room had the same things Kagome's had but instead of being decorated with amber stuff it was decorated with silver and golden things. Rin had gone through all the things Kagome had gone through and gasping every time she saw something beautiful. "We sure will have a life here"said Rin smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. She got out of her room (house) and saw Kagome waiting for her and Sango.

Sango's had the same things as Rin's and Kagome's but instead of being decorated with amber or golden and silver, it was decorated in purple. She also gasped as she saw something beautiful. She got out of her room (house) and went to Kagome and Rin who were both waiting for her.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin come meet my friends"said Ayame as she got out of the main room of the mansion. The girls turned to the door of the main room and saw Ayame coming out of it with two girls behind her.

"She is Kirara"she said pointing to girl with short yellow hair and brown eyes. "And she is Koharu"she said pointing to a girl with short raven black hair and brown eyes. "Kirara, Koharu meet my new friends Kagome, Sango and Rin"said Ayame pointing to each one of them. They all nodded and walked in the main room of the mansion and then walked out of the mansion. "Would you girls mind if we all use your limo its that is the closest one"asked Ayame. "Yeah, lets use it"said Rin. The driver was talking to one of the maids. "Excuse me take us to the mall"said Sango. The driver hastily opened the door for the girls to go in and closed it after they were all in.

"Which mall?"asked the man after he got in the limo. "Take us to Oakwood Center Mall"said Ayame. "Well, since you girls need to buy a whole closet it will take us more then one afternoon so just pick any cloth you want. And also Mr. Higure told me to tell you that it doesn't matter how expensive it is just buy it. He wants you girls to buy social cloth, cloth to go out, and cloth to stay at home"said Ayame. Kagome, Sango and Rin just nodded. Somehow they felt relieved to be friends with Ayame.

"So you girls are new around here"said Kirara smiling at them. "What school are you going to?"bursted Koharu. "We're going to Four Souls"said Kagome. "The same school we go to! This is great there you can meet the guys, the people and have more friends then only us"said Kirara. "Yeah"said Rin.

At Kouga's House

Kouga was in his room looking at a picture were, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku and he were at. They had been at the park at that time.

"I just can't stand knowing they left"said Kouga as he punched the wall of his room hard cracking it a little. "Kouga are you ok in there?"came his mother's voice. "Leave me alone"he said. "What?"his mom didn't quite catched what she had said. "I said leave me alone"he yelled. Kouga's mom just walked away from his room with a broken heart.

"If it was because of those dumb asses I swear I'm going beat the hell out of them"he said to himself.

(((RING! RING! RING!)))) his cellphone rang. "Maybe its them"he said hastily as he picked up his cellphone and answered it. "Kagome?"he said hastily. "Sorry to disapoint you but its just me Kohaku"said Kohaku. "Oh"said Kouga. "How are you doing there?"asked Kohaku. "Fine here thinking about the reason Kagome left"said Kouga. "I was just thinking about that as well"said Kohaku. "I swear if it was because of those dumb asses I'm going to beat the hell out of them"said Kouga angrily. "They are going to call us in any minute Kouga"said Kohaku. "Maybe"said Kouga. "Kouga I'm going to leave you now"said Kohaku. "Yeah, I need some time to think"said Kouga and then he hung up.

"Why did they left?"he asked himself. "Why? Why? Why?"he said.

Fukukoa

They all had reached the mall and were at Victoria's Secret. "Ok, Kagome, Rin, Sango buy whatever you want and make sure you buy good and fine stuff and buy many. There will be a dance at school so buy yourselves a beautiful formal dress to go to the dance with. I am sure any of the boys from the school would love to go with you girls. You are beautiful"said Ayame. (She's not LESBIAN!) Kagome, Sango and Rin blushed and nodded.

They all lasted four hours buying stuff at the mall. Sango, Rin and Kagome had bought a lot of clothes and beautiful dresses too. "Well, lets go home now"said Kirara. She was carrying three bags full of clothes, Koharu was carrying three bags and Ayame only two.

They walked towards the limo and the driver hastily opened the door for them to go in. "Home?"asked the driver after he had sat down. "Yes, please"said Rin. She, Sango and Kagome were tired of walking. "So tell me where did you used to live?"asked Koharu. "We used to live in Tokyo"said Rin. "How come you never came to Fukukoa? Your Grandpa is really popular around here"said Kirara. "Because yesterday we found out we were rich"said Rin. "WHAT?"asked Ayame, Koharu and Kirara at the same time. "Grandpa promised our parents to tell us when we were fifteen. So we just found out we were rich yesterday"said Kagome. "Not rich, billioners! You know you're the richest people in Japan right?"asked Koharu. "Yeah, Grandpa told us that already"said Sango. "You know what happened to your parents right?"asked Kirara. "Yeah, and I don't really want to talk about it"said Rin. "Sorry I just wanted to know if you knew"said Kirara.

"She's noisy so be careful the way you answer the questions because, she's going to make a big deal about it"said Koharu. "Shut up"said Kirara crossing her arms around her chest.

When they reached the mansion Kirara, Koharu and Ayame went to their mansion. Kagome, Sango and Rin went to their own mansion. When they reached it some servants came running to them. "Ladies how do you want me to organize your clothes? In colors, looks or size?"asked one of the maids. "Colors"said Rin. "Looks"said Kagome. "Anyhow"said Sango.

"Excuse me, I wanted to ask you if you could take us to a petstore"said Rin. "You do not need to ask me lady Rin just order me to this way 'Take us to the petstore please' "said the driver. "Ok, take us to a petstore then"said Kagome. The driver nodded and opened the door for them. The girls went in and the man drove off to the petstore. Kagome wanted a dog, Sango a cat and Rin a dog.

When they reached the petstore the girls ran in and started looking through all the cages were the cats and dogs were at.

Kagome stopped eyes shining with joy when she saw the perfect dog. It was a white chiguagua. It had small beautiful white ears and its nose was wet. "This dog is beautiful I'm taking it"said Kagome. A woman hastily came to her and smiled at her. "You want this little chiguagua?"asked the woman. "Yes, I want this beauty"said Kagome with shiny eyes. "It costs two hundred dollars"said the woman. "I'll take it"said Kagome.

Rin was still looking over some cages. "They are all beauti-"she was cut off by her own self when she saw a small dog. The dog was small and it had silvery white hair. It had a lot of hair, it looked like a fabric dog. The dog was looking at her with its beautiful light brown eyes (almost amber). "I want him"said Rin happily. "You mean you want her" came a male's voice. Rin turned around and saw a man looking at her. "Its a girl?"asked Rin. "Yes, it is"said the man. "I want it then! I want her"said Rin. "It costs two hundred dollars"said the man. "Doesn't matter I'll pay"said Rin smiling. The dog started barking with joy and happines when the man opened the cage and passed her to Rin. Rin took the dog happily and carried it to the cashier. She saw Kagome with a dog in her hands talking to the woman in the counter.

"What's your name mis?"asked the woman. "Kagome Higure"said Kagome. "Hi...Higure?"asked the woman. "Yes"said Kagome. The woman wrote the name down and then looked up at Kagome again. "Tell me the name you want to call him"said the woman. "Linda"said Kagome. (It means pretty in english). "Spell it please"said the woman. "L..I..N..D..A"said Kagome. "Ok, then everything is solved this dog belongs to you"said the woman as she gave a white paper to Kagome and took a yellow one.

"Ok, now is your turn young lady"said the man as the woman in the counter got out and went to help some customers.

"Your name mis?"siad the man. "Rin Higure"said Rin. The man nodded and wrote her name down on a white paper. "The name of your dog?"asked the man. "Precious"said Rin happily as she hugged her dog. "Ok, mis there you go"said the man as he gave Rin the white paper and took a yellow one that was under it. Rin went to stand by Kagome to wait for Sango.

Sango was looking over some cats. "They are all beautiful"said Sango. Sango stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a beautiful cat looking at her with its beautiful brown red eyes. The cat was light yellow and it had some black hair at the end of its tail and on its head. "I want this one"said Sango happily. "Are you sure you want that one?"came a woman's voice. She turned and saw a woman looking at her. "Yeah, I want this one. Why do you ask that?"asked Sango. "Because that cat is cursed it transforms into a big cat in full moons"said the woman. "That's nonesense I want it"said Sango. The woman just nodded and took the cat out of the cage. 'Bet she likes this cat and doesn't want me to buy it'thought Sango. 'Finally we're getting rid of this jinxed cat'thought the woman.

After Sango was done paying they went in the limo to go back to the mansion. It was 7:00 o'clock already and they had not taken a bath yet. "Isn't my doggy cute?"asked Rin as she scratched her dog's ears playfully. "My kitty is even more"said Sango as she scracthed her cat's head. "Not more then my dog"said Kagome. "What's the name of your dog?"asked Rin. "Linda"said Kagome. "Its a girl?"asked Sango. "Yes"said Kagome. "What's the name of your dog Rin?"asked Sango. "Precious"said Rin. "The name of my kitty is Kilala"said Sango. "Pretty name"said Rin. "I know"said Sango.

Did you like this chapter? You know what to do to tell me if you did!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Youko Demon: Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter.

Kasashi Maru: Sorry but they are leaving their crushes behind. I know its sad but it has to happen. Thanks for the review!

Spirit Demon: Your ideas are great and I love them but I have my own idea in my head righr now, sorry! But thanks for the review!

Vikki: Yes, they're going to meet again but I can't tell you when, I would ruin the story if I did. Thanks for being interested in my story and for the review!

Katsume18: I don't like making people wait to read my story because I don't like people to make me wait for them to update. Thanks for the review!

tough chick-a-dee: I will always put the names of the people who review here. I have to let them know I am very happy for them sending me reviews one way or another. Thanks for the review!

micael: Thanks for the review micael!

SakuyaTsuki: Yes, I will have those pairings. Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thank you for the review!


	4. The Talk

True Love

Chapter Four

The Talk

The girls had reached the mansion and were in Rin's room playing with their pets. "They're so cute"said Kagome as she scratched her dog's ears. "I kind of miss our home even though we just left today"said Kagome. "Yeah, its going to be hard to adjust to all this riches"said Rin.

"If only we had known before"said Sango. "We would have never met, anyone at our school"said Rin. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have been humiliated like we had been, we would have never been treated the way we have been treated"said Sango. "Kouga, Kohaku and Shippo treat us good"said Kagome. "Sango what are you trying to tell us?"asked Rin. "That we could get revenge" said Sango. "What?"asked Kagome and Rin at the same time. "Yes, revenge! They have humiliated us, made fun of us and treated us like if we were trash and that won't happen again"said Sango. "Sango we're going to leave for two whole years how can you be thinking of revenge?"asked Rin. "Rin we're in 9th grade! Two years pass and we'll be in 12th grade. So we go to the school we used to go to and get revenge from everyone"said Sango. "Sango what if they have moved to another place or school?"asked Kagome. "We'll find out before we register in that school again for 12th grade"said Sango. "Sango I don't know, I don't like revenge"said Rin. "Rin so you're just going to stay like that! You're not going to do anything about what they all did to us?"asked Sango. "Sango are you ok?"asked Kagome. "I'm better than anything! And I don't know about you guys but if Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Yura, Kagura and Kikyo are still in that school in 12th grade I am going to get revenge"said Sango as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Think about it Rin and Kagome we're the richest in Japan we can make everyone who treated us badly suffer the same things" said Sango and then she left. "Well, Rin I better go to my room"said Kagome. "Ok"said Rin as she acompanied Kagome to the door. "Night Rin"said Kagome. "Night Kagome"said Rin and then she closed the door behind Kagome and walked to her bedroom followed by her dog Precious.

When Rin went in her room she closed the door behind her and took Precious in her arms. "Maybe she's right Precious, maybe we should get revenge for everything they had done to us"said Rin. Prcious barked happily at Rin and bite her thumb playfully. "I don't know if I should though, even though Sesshoumaru has been mean to me and all I don't want to make him suffer"she told Precious. Precious just looked at Rin in the eyes and layed down beside her. "But he made me suffer", "I don't know"said Rin. "I'll go take bath and you are going to take a bath too"said Rin. Precious head shot up straight and she jumped off Rin's bed and went under her bed. "Come on Precious I was just kidding come baby come"said Rin. Precious slowly came from under Rin's bed and Rin took her in her arms. "Got you! Come take a bath with me"said Rin and than she walked in her bathroom.

Kagome's Room

"Come here Linda I want to talk to you"said Kagome. Her dog ran to Kagome and jumped in her arms. "You know Linda I might say yes to what Sango sugested. Inuaysha is a jerk, he hurted Rin's, Sango's and my feelings and that is not fair. I will get him back from everything he did to me and he is going to be so surprised with the big change I am going to make in me. I'm not going to be that sweet dumb, Kagome who always let everyone push her around and do what they wanted with her. No! No! No! I am going to change and they are going to suffer every tear I cried"said Kagome and then she stood up with Linda in her arms and walked out of the door. "Come Linda time for a bath"said Kagome as she left her bedroom to go to the bathroom.

Sango's Room

Sango was in her tub/fountain taking a bath. Kilala was watching her from the edge. "Kilala you know I really want to make them feel the pain they made me, Kagome and Rin feel. You know if they say yes after we learn all our manners we'll surely learn to have more courage and not to be shy. This two years pass fast and I'll show them how it feels to be treated meanly. I'll just show them"said Sango.

The Next Day

The girls woke up really early that day. They woke up at six o'clock and were playing with their pets outside their rooms in the gardens.

"Come here Precious"Rin called to her dog. "Sango I need to tell you something"said Kagome. "Me too"said Rin. "What is it?"asked Sango as she caressed Kilala's ears. "Well, I thought about what you said last night"said Kagome. "Me too"said Rin. "And what do you think?"asked Sango. "I think you're right"said Rin. "Me too, but I'll need a lot of courage"said Kagome. "Me too"said Rin. "So do I, but I think what we need the most is a teacher"said Sango. "You think Ms. Kaede could help us?"asked Rin. "Yeah, lets go ask her"said Kagome.

"Where do you girls think you're going?"came Kirara's voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Koharu, Kirara and Ayame standing right there. "Hi, girls"said Sango. "Hi, and where were you going?"asked Kirara. "To get Ms. Kaede"said Rin. "You won't find her here at the mansion. We saw her leave just right now. But what do you need her for?"asked Ayame. "We wanted to ask her something"said Kagome. "What? What?"asked Koharu eagerly. "Nothing"said Rin. "Come on we won't tell"said Ayame. "Is it a crush?"asked Kirara. "No!"said Kagome. "You can't lie to me"said Kirara. "Kirara shut up if they don't want to tell us they don't have to"said Koharu.

"Anyway your wardrobes are not full so we'll go to the mall to buy some bikinis to go to the pool today"said Ayame. "Why a bikini?"asked Sango. "Why not one?"asked Kirara. "I don't know, I don't like showing myself that much"said Sango. "Don't be shy its going to be fun you want to get revenge don't you?"asked Kirara. "How do you know about that?"asked Sango. "Well, you see yesterday we were going to get you girls to go to our mansion to show you stuff and we kind of heared you talking and we didn't want to interupt you"said Koharu. "That is totally an invation of privacy"said Kagome.

"We're sorry but if you want our opinion I think you are right to have revenge"said Kirara. "She's right you should never let anyone push you around like that. And if you want when you get your revenge if they are still in that school we could go with you girls"said Ayame. Kagome, Rin and Sango just looked at them and then said, "Well, no one knows if they are going to be at that same school in 12th grade, so if they are there in 12th grade than yeah you can come"said Kagome. "YAY"said Kirara acting like a little kid. "Lets go to the mall now"said Koharu. Precious, Linda and Kilala ran to their owners. "Who are this little cuties?"asked Ayame as she saw Rin, Kagome and Sango pick their pets up. "They're our pets"said Kagome. "They're cute"said Koharu. They nodded and then left the garden.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to leave it there because the next chapter is going to be very long I promise and I will make them longer I'm not lying!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Spirit Demon: Thaks a lot for the review and sorry again for not usuing your ideas!

Kasashi Maru: Its a great idea too but I won't be able to use it, sorry! Thanks for the review!

Vikki: Sorry can't hurry you'll have to wait a few more chapters maybe no more than three or two. How they're going to meet is going to be really cool (That's what I think!) Thanks for the review!

This-Rin: I'll update and thanks for the review.

SakuyaTsuki: Thank you for the review!

true-miko15: Thank you for loving it and they won't see Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku until two or three more chapters.

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thank you for the review!

inuyasha/pop/pop: Thanks for the review!


	5. Standing Up For Myself

True Love

Chapter Five

Standing Up For Myself

The girls had gone to the mall and to the pool already. They were at the mansion now and it was 8:00 PM. "Kagome, Sango, Rin come here I wish to have a word with you"said Ms. Kaede.

"Yes, Ms. Kaede"said Kagome. "Sit down please"said Kaede. The girls sat quietly on the couch in front of Ms. Kaede. "Tomorrow you start school and your education manner lessons. Your manner lessons won't take you more than six months to learn everything. But I wanted to ask you girls a question"said Ms. Kaede. "What is it Ms. Kaede?"asked Sango. "Well, there is going to be a pasarel or you might understand it more if I say fashion show here at Fukukoa. We are missing three models and they won't be able to make it to the fashion show because they had sighned a contrac to go to Europe and model there. So, I wanted to ask you if you girls wanted to replace them"said Kaede. Kagome's, Rin's, and Sango's eyes widened with confuseness. "But Ms. Kaede why do you want us to replace them if we don't know anything about modeling?"asked Kagome. "You are going to learn how to model girls. We will pay you $200 dollars an hour"said Kaede.

"Can you let us think about it?"asked Rin. "Yes, but I need an answer tomorrow"said Kaede. "We'll have your answer for tomorrow Ms. Kaede"said Kagome. Ms. Kaede smiled and shooed them off to their rooms.

"Us, modeling"said Sango as they stopped in front of her room. "Maybe we should"said Kagome. "Yes, Kagome is right I want to"said Rin. "What about you Sango?"asked Kagome. "I don't know"said Sango. "Come on sango you have been dreaming of doing it since you were little"said Kagome. "Well, ok we'll tell her that we will tomorrow"said Sango. "Ok"said Rin happily. Kagome and Rin walked to their rooms and went in when they reached the door.

The Next Day

"Lady Rin wake up! And put your uniform on"said Anita as she entered Rin's room to wake her up. "Uniform forwhat?"asked Rin as she opened her eyes slowly. "You have school today Lady Rin"said Anita. "School"said Rin jumping out of her bed, running out of her bedroom and into her bathroom.

Rin took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, and then went back to her room to find Anita cleaning up some shoes that were clean already. "Lady Rin your uniform is on the bed"said Anita. Rin nodded and turned to look at the uniform on her bed. (Its the same as Kagome's in the series but instead of green and white its red and white.)

Rin put her uniform and her black shoes on. "Thank you Anita"said Rin. "Its my plesure"said Anita and than she left. Rin went to her desk and took out a brush. She brushed her hair until it shined and ran out of her bedroom and then out of her room.

"Rin hurry up"said Sango. She was wearing her uniform and so was Kagome. "Lets go"said Rin as she ran to them.

They went in the main room of the mansion and then out of it. They saw the limo waiting for them. "Where are our backpacks?"asked Sango noticing she didn't have one. "They are in here Lady Sango"said the driver. "Thank god"said Rin as they entered the limo.

They reached the school after five minutes and their eyes widened when they saw it. It was a big school. "Most have millions of rooms"said Kagome. They saw three girls running to the limo and after a few seconds noticed they were Ayame, Kirara, and Koharu. The driver opened the door for them and they walked out.

"Come we need to get your schedule"said Kirara. They nodded and walked with Kirara, Koharu and Ayame towards the office.

"Big isn't it?"asked Ayame. "Yeah"said Rin. "You'll see you're going to have a lot of fun here"said Ayame. "Wait till you meet the guys"said Koharu. "Don't listen to her she's a little obsessed with guys"said Kirara. "I'm not"said Koharu. "Hey, Koharu"said a boy. Koharu turned to him and smirked seductively. "Hello, there Jake. You girls don't mind if I go outside with him do you?"asked Koharu. "Not, at all"said Ayame. "I told ya"said Kirara as they turned to walk away.

"Anyway forget about her lets talk about this old school of yours"said Ayame. "What about it?"asked Kagome. "Tell us what is like there. About those dumb guys and girls who were mean to you"said Ayame. The girls told Ayame and Kirara everything that had happened since they remembered until they reached the office.

"That revenge will surely be sweet"said Ayame. "I don't know"said Rin. "Rin you know that instead of letting people push you over you should push other people over"said Kirara. "Yeah, make them suffer for everything they had done"said Ayame. "Excuse me ladies what are you doing here?"asked the secretary. "We're here for the principal"said Ayame. "What do you want with him?"asked the secretary. "Ask him something"said Kirara. "Ask him what?"asked the secretary. "What is it that you want with me ladies"came a happy male voice. They turned and saw the pricipal Mr. Totosai. "Mr. Totosai nice to see you this morning! We have come to take Kagome's, Sango's and Rin's Higure schedules if you coud just give them to them and than we will be off"said Kirara stepping in front of the secretary before she could say anything.

"Of course! Of course! Now who is Kagome?"asked Mr. Totosai holding up a yellow envelope. "I am Mr. Totosai"said Kagome. "Well, here you go"said Mr. Totosai giving the paper to Kagome. "Mr. Totosai before yo-"the secretary was interupted by Mr. Totosai. "Now, now Ms. Elizabeth you know that its rude to interupt and the bell is about to ring so after I finish giving them their schedule I'll talk to you"said Mr. Totosai. Kirara and Ayame smirked and crossed their arms around their chest.

"Rin?"said Mr. Totosai. "Me"said Rin as she took the green paper Mr. Totosai was holding. "Sango?"said Mr. Totosai. "That would me"said Sango taking the red paper. "Ok, then off you go and Ayame and Kirara please take them to each of their classes"said Mr. Totosai. "Yes, sir"said Ayame.

The girls walked out of the office and Ms. Elizabeth slammed the door behind them. "What's wrong with her?"asked Kagome. "Don't mind her she's a witch" said Kirara. "Yeah, she's a witch"said Ayame loudly. Ms. Elizabeth opened the door hastily and looked at them. "Who is a witch?"she asked. "We were not talking about anyone you know"said Kirara. "Better not"said Ms. elizabeth. "What will happen if we are?"asked Ayame. "You would get suspended"said Ms. Elizabeth. "You're not the disiplinary Ms. Elizabeth so you can't do anything"said Kirara. "Prove me"said Ms. Elizabeth. "I will in the most unlikely situation, you do not need to worry about it"said Kirara. "Mr. Totosai"called Ms. Elizabeth. "What is it?"asked Mr. Totosai. "This girls here threatening me"said Ms. Elizabeth.

"We're not threatening you Ms. Elizabeth we're just warning you"said Ayame. "Warning her forwhat?"asked Mr. Totosai. "Well, you see she's always trying to get us suspended so we told her that one of this days she's going to be surprised when we show her that we could do a very great job in not getting into trouble"lied Kirara. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that"said Mr. Totosai. "Now, can you excuse us we need to go to the school grounds before Koharu gets into some trouble"said Ayame. "Off you go then"said Mr. Totosai and then he went in the office again. Ms. Elizabeth just gave them a sharp look and then went in after Mr. Totosai.

"Easy guy to fool"said Ayame. "Who is an easy guy to fool?"asked Koharu. She was leaning against the wall waiting for them. "Mr. Totosai"said Ayame. "What happened with Jake?"asked Kirara. "Well, I had to break up with him because I saw him kissing another girl"said Koharu. "Lier you just got bored"said Kirara. "You know me a lot"said Koharu. (She is not a whore she is just one of those girls who love to have a boyfriend and then break up with them leaving them with a broken heart. SHE IS NOT A WHORE.)

"Poor guy"said Ayame. "You liked him?"asked Koharu. "No, hell no! I'm just saying"said Ayame. "Well, anyway let me see your schedules"said Koharu. The girls gave Koharu their schedules and Koharu smiled each time she read one of the periods. "They have all of our classes"said Koharu jumping up and down.

"Calm down baby"came a guy's voice. Koharu turned around and saw the popular football player Kimaru. "Make me"said Koharu and then she turned around to the girls. "So, who are the new chicks?"asked Kimaru looking at Kagome, Sango and Rin up and down. "Listen Kimaru go away they won't go out with you if that is what you want"said Ayame. "What makes you so sure of that?"asked Kimaru. "That if you ask the answer will be no"said Sango. "Think you're going to talk to me like that new girl?"asked Kimaru stepping in front of Sango. Sango took a big breath and smirked. "I just did"said Sango. "You know what! I'm not going to talk to bitches like you"said Kimaru. "And I'm not talking to trash like you"said Sango. Kimaru turned angrily and walked away.

"I never thought you would improve that much from nice to mean"said Kirara. "I'm not mean"said Sango. "What I mean is that you're not letting people push you over anymore"said Kirara. "I said I wasn't going to let anyone and I won't"said Sango.

RINGRINGRING The bell to go to glass rang.

"Come lets go to our first period"said Ayame.

Classes were really fun and like always Kagome, Sango and Rin were the smartest in class. When school was over the girls went to the mansion to take Kaede's lessons.

Liked it? I surely hope you did. Sango stood up to that guy and you'll see a lot of that with all of them in the coming chapters!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Vikki: Welcome! Thank you for the review!

SakuyaTsuki: Yes sweet revenge! You'll see two years later soon, thanks for the review!

Kasashi Maru: Sorry again for not using your idea, thanks for the review!

lily: Thanks for liking my story and thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thank you a lot for the review!

vines-throughXfate: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list.

MissKittyKatGirl: Thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list!

chibi kuro inuyokia: Thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list!

shadowww15: Thank you for adding me to your favorite alert watch list!

This-Rin: They'l go back and teach them a lesson don't worry about it! Thanks for the review!


	6. Passing Days, Weeks, And Months

True Love

Chapter Six

Passing Days, Weeks, And Months

When the girls reached the mansion they saw Kaede waiting for them with a smile. "I hope this classes are more interesting"said Kagome as they walked towards Kaede.

"Girls I have some little news"said Kaede. "What is it Ms. Kaede?"asked Rin. "You see the fashion show will take a little more time than it was going to take because of some little problems we had"said Kaede. "Is that good or bad?"asked Sango. "Its good for you girls because you'll have more time to practice"said Kaede. The girls just nodded. "Follow me inside"said Kaede as she went in the mansion. Kagome, Sango and Rin followed Kaede inside and saw more books on the couch. 'Another boring class'thought Sango as she sat on the couch.

Six Days Later

They had finished all the books they needed to finish for the first lesson but they needed to learn a lot more. Their school was going great. They were the smartest at that school and were in the Honors Society.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kirara and Koharu were walking towards the gates of the school. Kaede had given Kagome, Sango and Rin the afternoon free since they learned everything in less time than Kaede expected.

"So where are we going today since you girls have the afternoon free from killer lessons"said Koharu. "Why do you call Kaede a killer?"asked Kagome. "Because she kills the afternoons for you girls and she used to do it to us when we were in Middle School"said Koharu. "Yeah, she destroyed eleven months of afternoons"said Ayame. "Eleven?"said Rin. "Well, you see we wasted eleven months learning those dumb manners"said Koharu.

"She told us we could learn them all in less than six months"said Kagome. "And she's right you girls are smart and in just six days you are in the Honors Society! You don't know how much our parents wish we were like you girls. But that's not gonna happen!"said Ayame. "Why would they want that?"asked Sango. "Because you girls are not rebellious and we are"said Kirara. "you girls share the same parents?"asked Rin. "No, Ayame has her parents Koharu has hers and I have mine"said Kirara. "Than how can they all think the same way?"asked Sango. "I don't know ask them. Now where are we going?"asked Ayame. "Lets go to the park"said Kirara. "Yeah, I need some excercie"said Koharu. "More than you do"said Ayame. "Shut up its good to keep your figure"said Koharu. "Yeah, for you its important because of the boys"said Kirara. "Whatever! Lets go to the park"said Koharu.

Ten Months Later

The Girls had had every single one of Kaede's lessons and in only two months the fashion show was going to take place. They were really nervous because their old crushes could be there.

The girls were at the garden watching the beautiful lillies in the pond of the mansion. "I don't really know if I should do this"said Kagome. "Me neather"said Rin. "Well, lets just start our revenge in the fashion show"said Sango. "How?" asked Kagome. "I need to think about something first"said Sango.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin please come here I need to talk to you girls"said Mr. Higure. Kagome, Sango and Rin turned around and saw their grandfather waiting for them sitting on a one of the benches that were in the garden.

The girls smiled and nodded and then went to their grandfather.

"What is it Grandpa?"asked Kagome. "We won't be able to go to New York"said Mr. Higure. "Why not?"asked Sango. "Well, you girls know all about the Japanese manners and Japanese culture and I thought about it some and I don't really think we should go"said Mr. Higure. "So we can go to Tokyo if we want?" asked Rin. "Yes, Rin but let me finish"said Mr. Higure. "Sorry Gradpa"said Rin. "Girls I wanted to ask you if it doesn't bother you if Inutaisho's sons go to the pasarel?"said Mr. Higure. "Don't worry about it Grandpa"said Sango. "Good because I found out they are going. But I also wanted to tell you that I will present you to society after the pasarel"said Mr. Higure. "What do you mean Grandpa?"asked Kagome. "I mean my beautiful girl that after the pasarel I will present you girls to the people from our society. Everyone from our level will know you girls"said Mr. Higure. "Oh"said Kagome. "That was all I wanted to tell you. Oh, and Kaede is waiting for you girls to go to the modeling lessons, she just called"said Mr. Higure. "Got to fly than Grandpa. Thank you for telling us and goodbye"said Rin as she gave her gradfather a kiss on his right cheek and left to go to the limo.

When they reached the limo they saw Ayame, Kirara and Koharu there. "Hi"said Kagome as she walked towards them. "Why are you here? I thought you were going somewere with your parents"asked Sango. "We decided to go with you girls to the first lesson of modeling"said Koharu. "Will Kaede accept that?"asked Rin. "Yeah, because we're going to open the show"said Ayame. "That's good news but I have better for you"said Sango. "Tell us! Tell us!"said Kirara.

"Go in the limo and I'll tell you there"said Sango.

Kirara, Ayame and Koharu hastily went in the limo and moved over for the girls to go in.

Sango, Rin and Kagome told Kirara, Koharu and Ayame all their Grandpa told them and Sango told them all what was the plan she had thought about.

Sorry it was so short, but I need to leave some stuff for next chapter. And My reviewers I love you all! I got over 45 reviewers, 11 people have me in their author alert and six in their favorites! I didn't even expected to go over 40 but thank you all you made it possible for me to go over 40.

Thanks to my reviewers:

shadowww15: It might be the next chapter or the chapter after the next one for revenge (Can't tell you which one because, I don't know why but find out by reading). I have short patience too! Thanks for the review!

true-miko15: As I told shadowww15 it might be the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

skiyomi: I'll keep writting until the end. Thanks for the review!

Animefreakkagome: As I told shadowww15 and true-miko15 it might be next chapter or the chapter after next chapter and thanks for adding me to your favortie stories list! Thanks for the review!

????: You'll see it all soon! Thanks for the review!

KiwiScentedDreams: Thanks for the review!

SakuyaTsuki: The guys will come next chapter! Thanks for the review!

Vikki: No problem I don't like my reviewers to be left without answers. They will see the new and improved Kagome, Sango and Rin and will regret everything they did to them! Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Yes, they are going to! Thanks for the review!

This-Rin: I'll always update soon unless something happens! Thanks for the review!

The Queen Of All Ninjas: thank you for adding me to your author alert list!


	7. The Fashion Show And The Presentation

True Love

Chapter Seven

The Fashion Show And The Presentation

Two Months Later

The guests were coming in the Sunshine Hotel were the fashion show was taking place. The hotel was a five stars hotel. Kagome, Sango and Rin were finishing their make-up. Ayame, Kirara and Koharu were done and were reading over and over what they had to say to open the fashion show.

"I'm so nervous"said Koharu as she walked back and forth reading her notes. "And you tell us not to be nervous"said Rin. "Don't tell me you're not"said Kirara. "I'm not"said Rin. "How come? We had never been nervous before"said Ayame. "Maybe your nervous because of all the rich people here"said Rin. "Maybe"said Koharu.

Sango laughed at them as she saw Kirara and Ayame exchanging notes and saying each word wrong. "Come on that's not the way the Ayame, Kirara and Koharu I know act"said Sango. "You're right I will not be nervous they are just dumb people who are going to stare at us while we speak"said Kirara. "Yeah, lets just think they are little Ms. Elizabeth waiting for us to make a mistake"said Ayame. "Yeah, think about that and show them"cheered Rin and then she finished with her lip gloss. "We are the ones sopposed to be nervous because we are going to model, we are going to have a social party in our name and our old crushes are going to be here"said Kagome. "Yeah"said Kirara as she stood up straight and read her notes. This time she said her words the way they were sopposed to be said and Kagome smiled. "Good job"said Kagome.

"Well, we are fast learners"said Kirara. "Not true"said Koharu. "Whatever"said Kirara. "Ayame, Kirara, Koharu are you girls ready, you're up in two minutes"said Kaede as she went to check them to see if they looked perfect. "All the models are making lines so Kagome, Sango, Rin go and go in the position you belong" said Kaede. They nodded and walked out of their changing room.

"Ok, Ayame, Kirara and Koharu go and do your best please"said Kaede. "We won't let you down Kaede"said Kirara as she walked out of the room and towards the stage followed by Ayame and Koharu. They walked up the small stairs and modeled towards the microphones with their notes in their hands.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen"said Kirara. "We are happy to be able to be here and enjoy your precence"said Ayame. "Now lets give small aplauses for Ms. Kaede the organizer of this pasarel"said Koharu. The people started aplauding carefully not to do it too loud.

Kaede walked towards the girls and Ayame gave Kaede her microphone and then the three girls left the stage.

"That was great"said Kagome. "Thank you"said Koharu as the three walked to go sit with the other people.

Inutaisho was sitting in the best sits with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru beside him and Miroku beside Inuyasha. "Damn look at those girls"said Miroku as they saw Kirara, Koharu and Ayame walk to the microphones. "The girl with red hair is the daughter of Ms. Wolverish, the one with short yellow hair is the daughter of Katsoma and the one with raven black hair is the daughter Sogame" said Inutaisho. "Well, at least there are cute girls in their families"said Inuyasha. Inutaisho looked at him angrily and than turned back to the girls. "Don't you know the people I just named were the most popular models in their time?" asked Inutaisho. "Their time"said Sesshoumaru. "Don't embarrase me or I won't take you anywere else"said Inutaisho. "And I'll take your cars away"he added quickly the boys shut their mouth and just looked at the girls. Their expressions changed when they saw Kaede from relaxed to alarmed.

"My name is Kaede Monogami and I was able to unite ten girls to come and model some of my designes. As you might know I am a teacher and a designer. The designes are formal dresses. In this pasarel there will be three new girls to this society who you will get to meet later"said Kaede. "Now lets call to our first model. Kisayu Tengo"said Kaede and then she walked down the small stairs beside the stage and sat beside Mr. Higure.

A girl with long brown hair and beutiful red eyes came to the stage wearing a beautiful brown dress hat reached her knees. "I saw her last time she's not knew"said Miroku.

After Kaede called six more girls she came again to the stage for the seventh time. "Now lets call Sango Higure"said Kaede and then she walked down the the small stairs and sat beside Mr. Higure again. Many eyes opened with anttention they wanted to see the heir of the Higure fortune. Miroku's, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's eyes were paying a lot of attention as well they had heared that name before but not that last name. (Its been a year so they might and might not remember who knows the girls! Oh and the guys are in vacations they only have two months of vacations left).

Sango came from behind the stage wearing a beautiful sparkly pink dress, it reached her toes. The dress was tight from the breast to the hips and then a little loose until it reached the toes. It was tied behind the neck and she was wearing pink shoes. She had her hair down in a beautiful french style. She passed Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru who were wide eyed with her beauty. Sango modeled back behind the stage and Kaede walked up the stairs again.

"Beautiful girl isn't she?"said Inutaisho as he aplaude with the rest of the crowd. The boys just nodded.

"Now lets call Kagome Higure"said Kaede and then she did the same thing she always did. (Walk down the small stairs and sit beside Mr. Higure).

Kagome came from behind the stage wearing a beautiful sparkly red dress, that reached her toes. The dress was tight from the breast to the hips and then a little loose until it reached the toes. It was a bare dress it didn't have anything to hold it to the shoulders or neck and she was wearing red shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with many curls. She modeled passed Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru who were wide eyed with her beauty as well. Kagome modeled back behind he stage and Kaede walked up the stairs again.

"And our last model Rin Higure"said Kaede and then did the same thing she always did.

Rin came from behind the stage wearing a beautiful sparkly black dress, that reached her toes. The dress was tight from the breast to the hips and then a little loose until it reached the toes. It was a backless dress that was tied behind the neck and she was wearing black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high bun that had some curls coming down from it she had some curls beside her face as well. She modeled passed Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru who were wide eyed with her beauty also. Rin modeled back behind the stage and Kaede walked up the stairs again.

"Those were our ten models and lets call them all again so you can see the designes and then enjoy the party"said Kaede smiling at them all. The ten models came modeling to the stage each behind the other smiling warmly at everyone then they modeled back.

"No, there's no way it can be them"said Inuyasha. "He is right"said Miroku. "Yeah, they can't be them"said Sesshoumaru. "I mean they look like them but it can not be them"said Miroku. "Be who?"asked Inutaisho. "No one father"said Inuyasha as he stood up and followed his father.

"Girls you were exellent"said Kaede as she walked towards them. "Thank you Kaede"said Sango. "Ayame, Kirara, Koharu I never thought you would do that great job"said Kaede. "Well, all those little Elazabeths were easy to beat"said Koharu. "What?"asked Kaede. "Nothing"said Kirara looking up at the ceiling. "Well, Kagome, Sango, Rin go with your grandfather and meet people with him" said Kaede. "See you"said Ayame as she saw the girls go out their dressing room towards their grandfather."Well, you girls can do anything else you want to do"said Kaede to Kirara, Koharu, and Ayame.

Kagome, Sango and Rin found Mr. Higure talking to Ms. Wolverish. "Girls! Here you are you did a very good job up there"said Mr. Higure. "Thanks Grandpa"said Kagome smiling warmly at him. "Well, come with me and meet people"said Mr. Higure. The girls nodded and followed their grandfather.

After they meet almost everyone at the party Mr. Higure called them to their final destination. Inutaisho and his sons.

"Hello, Mr. Higure a long time haven't seen you around"said Inutaisho as he gave Mr. Higure a friendly hug. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just looked at the three beautiful girls in front of them.

"Sorry for my rudeness and my sons's rudeness. My name is Inutaisho and I'll tell you, you did a great job there"said Inutaisho giving his sons and Miroku a glare for them to greet them. "Thank you"said Rin smiling warmly.

"Hello, I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, this is my brother Inuyasha and my friend Miroku and you are?"asked Sesshoumaru as he took Rin's hand and kissed it gently. "I am Rin Higure and this are my cousins Sango and Kagome"said Rin smiling at him as well. "Well, I think you might want to get to know each other a little while I talk to Mr. Higure"said Inutaisho. "Of course"said Sesshoumaru. Mr. Higure and Inutaisho left them there.

"So where have you been that we do not know you?"asked Miroku. "Your names sound very familiar to me"said Inuyasha. "Who knows maybe you know us and we know you"said Kagome. "What might you mean by that?"asked Sesshoumaru. "That is a little puzzle you'll find out very soon Sesshoumaru"said Rin. "Really?"said Miroku. They stared at each other for a second until a maid came with some wine. "Do you wish for some my ladies and do you wish some gentlemen?"asked the maid. "No, thank you Carlos"said Sango.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin would you introduce us to this gentlemen?"asked Ayame as she, Kirara and Koharu walked towards them. "Of course! They are Sesshoumaru, Inuaysha and Miroku"said Sango. "And you are?"asked Miroku. "I am Koharu, she is Ayame and she is Kirara"said Koharu.

"Hello, there my beloved Sango"came Kimaru's voice as he wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. Sango's eyes widened with anger but then she calmed down and said, "Kimaru you are barely a friend of mine so there's no reason why you should be touching me"said Sango as she pinched his hand hard. Kimaru hastily took his hand off of her. "Would you like to dance then?"asked Kimaru. "No thank you I think Kaede is calling me"said Sango and with that she left. "When will she ever say yes?"Kimaru asked himself and then left. "I think never"said Rin smirking evily making her look more beautiful than she is.

"Why wouldn't she?"asked Miroku. "Because he's a jirk who thinks only about himself and thinks every single girl belongs to him"said Koharu. "You most know him well"said Sesshoumaru. "We go to the same school"said Ayame. "So you girls are models?"asked Inuyasha. "No, we just did this favor to Ms. Kaede"said Kagome. "Why you don't talk?"asked Miroku looking at Kirara. "Don't get her started"said Ayame. "Be quite"said Kirara trying her best to sound nice.

"It was very nice to see you again now we have to leave"said Rin as she smiled and turned to leave followed by the others. "Again?"said Miroku. "What did she mean by that?"asked Inuyasha. "Obious they had seen us before maybe"said Sesshoumaru. "Or meet us"said Miroku. "Miroku they can't be those dumb girls"said Inuyasha. "They look alike the only thing different is that they are braver than before, and they're rich"said Miroku. "Miroku is right they could be them"said Sesshoumaru. "I think they're way better looking now if they are them"said Inuyasha. "You got that right"said Sesshoumaru. Miroku nodded in agreement.

I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did! Its longer than the last one and Yura, Kikyo, Kagura, Kohaku, Kouga, and Shippo will apear next chapter I promise!

Thanks to my reviewers:

shadowww15: Don't worry about it! Thanks for the review!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Thanks for liking my story and thanks for adding me to your author alert list! Thanks for the review!

Katsume18: Thanks for the review!

AnimefreakKagome: I will! Thanks for the review!

Vikki: Well, they did meet! Thanks for the review!

Duvet: Thanks! Tanks for the ): Yes, I already have that part in my mind and I will type it. But I can't tell you if Ayame and Kouga are going to like each other because the plot will be somekind revealed. Thanks for the review!

CRESENTMOON: Thanks! Thanks for the review!

SakuyaTsuki: I updated! Thanks for the review!

Monki the Outlaw: Thanks for the review and for adding me to your author alert list!

skiyomi: That would be cool but you have to read to find out! Thanks for the review!

LadyCaboos: Thanks for the review!

MorgandyB: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thanks for the review!


	8. The First Day Of Revenge Part: 1

True Love

Chapter Eight

First Day Of Revenge Part: 1

Three Months Later

Kirara, Koharu and Ayame were preparing themselves to go to school. They were in Tokyo, they had come with Kagome, Sango, and Rin three days ago.

"Ayame put that dumb skirt fast"said Kirara. "Shut up and wait"said Ayame. "Lets leave her"said Koharu as she stood up from her bed and got out of the room. She walked downstairs and saw Kagome, Sango, and Rin eating their breakfast.

"Ayame right?"asked Rin. "Yes"said Koharu as she sat down. "Where is Mr. Higure?"asked Kirara as she apeard in the kitchen. "He had to leave to Italy, he's going to stay there for three days"said Kagome. "So we're alone here at the shrine"said Koharu. "Yeah"said Kagome. "This food tastes good who cooked?" asked Kirara. "I did"said Sango."You know how to cook?"asked Koharu. "We learned at a young age"said Kagome. "Don't tell me you don't know how"said Sango. "No, we don't"said Koharu. "Morning"said Ayame as she went to sit with them in the table.

"Finally"said Kirara. Ayame rolled her eyes and started eating her breakfast. "Could you teach us?"asked Kirara. "Yeah, of course"said Rin. "Teach us what?" asked Ayame. "How to cook"said Koharu. "I know how already"said Ayame. "Liar"said Koharu. "No, I'm not lying"said Ayame. "Then cook today's dinner"said Koharu. "I will"said Ayame. "Don't eat her food she might poison us"said Kirara. "Maybe I should poison you"said Ayame. "Ok, whatever we're done eating so eat fast to go to school"said Kagome. "Don't rush us or we'll take more time"said Koharu. "Than you are going to go walking"said Sango. "No, I'm not you better wait for us"said Koharu. "What will you do if we don't?"asked Kagome. "I'll go back to Fukukoa"said Koharu. "No one's stopping you"said Rin. "I liked you better when you were nice"said Koharu. "Because we used to agree with you in everything but that's not gonna happen"said Sango.

"Whatever I'm done"said Ayame. "You eat fast"said Kagome. "I was hungry" said Ayame. "I'm done too"said Kirara. "Wait for me"said Koharu. After three minutes Koharu finished eating. "You take too much time to eat"said Kagome as she got out of the shrine.

"Who has the keys?"asked Rin. "I do"said Sango as she closed the door behind her and locked it. She entered her keys in her backpack and followed the girls to the limo.

"Well, today is the day we start"said Rin as she went in the limo. "And I can't wait until we reach school"said Kagome. "Yeah, I want to see Shippo's face when he sees us"said Sango. "Shippo? who's Shippo?"asked Ayame. "A boy at school"said Kagome. "We haven't talked to you about Kohaku, Kouga and Shippo yet?"asked Rin. "No, you haven't"said Koharu. "Well, you'll meet them today if they are still in that school"said Kagome. "If not you tell us about them"said Koharu. "You girls have a great taste in boys because those old crushes of yours are hot"said Kirara. "Shut up"said Sango.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagura, Yura, and Kikyo were sitting in one of the tables that were in front of the school. They were bothering and embarassing people.

Kagura turned her head to the street in front of the school and saw a black limo park in front of the school. She turned her head back to the others not caring who was in there and who wasn't. "Look there"said Miroku. "Maybe some new people we could fool with"said Inuyasha as he looked at the limo waiting to see who was going to come out.

The driver of the limo opened the door for whoever was inside to get out. A beautiful girl with beautiful long raven black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes came out of the limo. She was wearing a green long sleeved midriff, with blue jeans and high heels.

After her another beautiful girl with beautiful dark brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes came out of the limo. She was wearing a pink tank top, with blue capris pants and blue sneakers.

After her another beautiful girl with beautiful long raven black hair and beautiful copper eyes came out of the limo. She was wearing a blue midriff that didn't have anything to hold it to her shoulders, with a black minnie skirt and black high heel leather boots.

Another girl came after her, she had beautiful vivid red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, with blue jeans and high heels. Another girl came out, she had beautiful short yellow hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt that had a kitty drawn to it, with white capris pants and white sneakers. And another girl came out, she had beautiful short raven black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved midriff, with a black minnie skirt and black high heels.

When they were all out the driver closed the door and drove off. Many people were looking at them most of them boys. They walked in the school grounds and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, and Yura were able to see them well. Miroku's, Sesshoumaru's and Inuaysha's eyes widened when they saw them. "Aren't those the girls that modeled in the fashion show three months ago?"asked Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, and the ones that opened the fashion show"said Inuyasha. "Who are they?"asked Kagura. "They are the richest girls in Japan"said Sesshoumaru.

"What are their names?"asked Kikyo. "Rin, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kirara and Koharu"said Inuyasha. "Last name?"asked Kikyo. "The three first I told you have the same last name which is Higure, Kirara's last name is Katsoma, Koharu's is Sogame, Ayame's is Wolverish"said Inuyasha. "Wow, Inuyasha for the first time you remembered something that happened months ago"said Miroku. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "So they all have the same fortune?"asked Yura. "No, Higure is the richest, Wolverish followes, Katsome and Sogame are the same"said Sesshoumaru. "How come you don't know this?" asked Miroku. "We wouldn't have known if it wasn't for father eather"said Sesshoumaru.

"Look, there is Kohaku's table"said Rin pointing to a table were three boys were sitting at. "Come on lets go"said Kagome. They walked past some tables until they reached their destination. They sat down and the Kohaku, Shippo, and Kouga just stared at the six of them. "Who are you?"asked Kohaku. "Don't you remember us?"asked Rin. "No"said Shippo. "Are you sure?"asked Sango. "Yes" said Kouga. "We'll give you a clue. We left a year ago without telling anyone" said Kagome. "Kagome?"asked Kouga. "You got it. And she is the new Rin, new Sango, this are our friends Ayame, Kirara, and Koharu"said Kagome.

"I can't belive it"said Kohaku. "Better belive it because its true"said Rin. "You don't look nothing-"Shippo was cut off by Sango. "We are new and improved girls"she said.

"When did you came back?"asked Kouga. "Three days ago"said Kagome. "Why you didn't came to school?"asked Shippo. "We needed to register first"said Sango. "I want to talk too"Ayame said. "Say something then"said Rin. "Ok, first who are you?"asked Ayame. "Kouga"said Kouga. "Kohaku"said Kohaku. "Shippo" said Shippo. "So tell us why did you left?"asked Kouga. "Personal reasons"said Kagome. "Nothing to do with the dumb asses?"asked Kohaku. "No"said Rin.

(((RINGRINGRING))) The bell to go to classes rang. "Lets go"said Kagome. "You girls have your schedules already?"asked Kouga. "Yeah, we came to get it yesterday after school"said Kagome. "Lets go then"said Kouga.

They all stood up and left to go in the school. "I feel homesick"said Kirara. "Why?"asked Rin. "Because I'm not in my old school, because I miss my mom, my father and by now we would be in class bothering Ms. Elizabeth"said Kirara. "She's right maybe this school is boring"said Koharu. "You haven't been here yet so shut up and lets go"said Kagome. "I sure hope this trip was worth it"said Ayame. "Whatever just come"said Sango.

After a minute they reached Mr. Myoga's class which was a history class. When they went in they saw everyone sitting down. Kouga, Shippo, and Kohaku went to sit in their table.

A lot of the boys were watching the girls up and down and that didn't bothered them at all. "Mr. Myoga we're the new students"said Kagome. "Huh? Oh, yes please stand right here until I'm done with this"said Mr. Myoga. "Kagome I sure hope this trip was worth waiting a year for"said Koharu as she leaned against the wall. After a few minutes Mr. Myoga spoke. "Well, everyone in this class everyone has a partner exept, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kouga so lets pair you six up with them"said Mr. Myoga. "So, Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Rin and Sesshoumaru, Koharu and Kohaku, Kouga and Ayame, and Kirara and Shippo. Go sit in the table your partner is at and that will be your sit for the rest of the year"said Mr. Myoga. The girls nodded and went to sit in the tables were their partners were at.

Koharu sat in front of Kohaku, Ayame in front of Kouga, and Kirara in front of Shippo. Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha, Rin sat in front of Sesshoumaru and Sango in front of Miroku.

"I am still grading your papers so today the only thing you will do chat"said Mr. Myoga. "Whisper instead of talking outlous or you'll do classwork"said Mr. Myoga.

Kagome turned to Rin who was sitting beside her. "Ri-"Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha. "Who are you girls for real? I mean you look like some girls we know and you have the same name?"asked Inuyasha. "We are the same girls you're talking about, the ones you used to call 'Dorkey Girls'"said Kagome. "There's no way you can be them! I mean your rich and you only look a little like those other girls"said Miroku. "Yes, we have been rich since we were born its just that we didn't know. And people change Miroku you don't espect for them to stay the same for the rest of their life"said Sango. "Well, you made a big change in yourselves"said Sesshoumaru. "Yes, we did"said Rin. 'And you don't know how much this change is going to cost you'Rin thought.

"And why did you change? What did it matter the way you looked? I mean how much did it matter for you?"asked Inuyasha. "We changed because we wanted to, it didn't matter anything to us we just wanted to know how it felt not to be used by anyone"said Kagome. "What do you mean used?"asked Miroku. "Well, Miroku is really easy to notice. For example the way you three treated us always making us cry and making us feel bad. But you better not think that's ever going to happen again because from us you won't see another single tear because of one of your dumb jokes"Sango said coldly. "We'll see how you are dumb girl"said Sesshoumaru. "The only dumb boy around here is you and your dumb friends"snapped Rin. "Now, now don't get angry"said Miroku. "You better shut your mouth"said Sango. "What are you going to do if we don't?"asked Inuyasha. "You don't wanna find out"said Kagome.

"So your Kagome's friends?"asked Kouga. "Best friends you mean"said Koharu. Suddenly a smirk apeard in Kirara's and Ayame's lips. "What is it?"asked Koharu. "Tell you later"said Ayame.

"You think just because you're rich you can come and talk to us like that?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, we do and you know why? Before you say no, let me tell you. Just because you were rich a year ago you treated me and my two cousins like if we were a pile of dirt that you could step on anytime you wanted, well guess what that's not going to happen you fire us we'll fire back"Kagome snapped. "Don't espect us to stay quiet when that happens thought"said Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru we don't expect you to"said Rin. "You know that this means a war against us? Because we could just be friends"asked Miroku. "Miroku why didn't you asked us to be your friends all those other years that passed, now that we've changed and that we have a lot of money you want to be our friends. And yes I know its war"said Sango. "You most know you won't win"said Inuyasha. "Only time will tell who wins and who loses"said Kagome.

"When did you became their friends?"asked Kohaku. "The very first day they reached Fukukoa"said Koharu. "Why don't your friends talk?"asked Shippo. "That's what I want to know"said Koharu as she shook Ayame and Kirara. "Huh? what is it?"asked Ayame. "Why aren't you talking? Do you two have fever? Need to go to the doctor or something?"asked Koharu. "No, we were day dreaming" lied Ayame. "Who were you day dreaming about?"asked Koharu. "Shut up and is none of your business"said Ayame. "Is going to be sooner or later"said Koharu. "Wanna bet?"asked Kirara. "I don't bet with cheaters"said Koharu. "The only cheater around here is you"said Kirara. "You'll see that you'll forget about this and will tell me later"said Koharu. "Whatever"said Ayame. "I didn't know Kagome, Sango, and Rin were from Fukukoa"said Shippo. "They told us they born there but Mr. Higure brought them to Tokyo"said Ayame. "Why?"asked Kouga. "Sorry, wat I just told you is enough information, if you want to know ask them"said Ayame. "I'm bored"said Koharu. "Tell me about it"said Kirara. "What did you used to do in your other school?"asked Kohaku. "Right now we would be walking around the classroom getting detentions, making our teacher angry, and singing to the top of our lungs something"said Ayame. "You don't look like bad girls"said Kouga. "We're not we're just rebellious"said Ayame. "You don't look rebellious eather"said Shippo. "Because we want to give a first good impression but just wait till we get used to this school and wait until Kagome, Sango, and Rin become their rebellious selves again"said Kirara. "They are rebellious too?"asked Kohaku impressed. "We taught them, they were just too nice and people that nice are never going to have a life"said Ayame.

I know this wasn't really exciting but I promise next chapter is were the real fun will start. I am really happy with all my reviewers, they are really great and I'm getting a lot of reviews. Everyone that reviews I love you all.

Thanks for my reviewers:

shadowww15: Thanks for the review!

Inukagluver91: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list, for adding me to your author alert list, and for the review!

CRESENTMOON: Thanks for liking it and for the review!

SilverCrystal Thorns: Thanks for the review!

Vikki: Thanks a lot for reviewing every single one of my chapters!

SakuyaTsuki: I did a little evil magic here but next chapter is going to rock! Thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters!

Kasashi Maru: Thanks for the review!

moonchild: There's more! Thanks for the review!

shushimi: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list and for the review!

Animefreakkagome: I know she sucks! But I can't tell you if is going to be that, you have to find out by reading! Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters!


	9. Author's Note

True Love

Author's Note

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!

I have not written a chapter because my computer didn't want to read my floppy. This is not a chapter because I need some ideas. I have one but its really stupid and I want to leave it as the last option. PLEASE SEND ME AS MANY IDEAS AS YOU CAN!!!!!!! I NEED THEM.

I still want to thank my reviewers:

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thanks for the review!

Icy: Sorry my story is not interesting for you. I know I have bad grammar but I'll try my best to make the story better. Well, I don't think the plot of getting revenge is going to change but I'm out of ideas of how to make my revenge can you give me one? Thanks for the review!

SakuyaTsuki: I know you're the one that wants revenge the most but can you give me an idea of how they can get their sweet revenge? Thanks for the review!

Spirit Demon: Don't worry about it! I like to review all the stories I read and like you say to read and not review is a sin! thanks for the review!

Vikki: Sorry this was not a chapter, I know you wanted one. But if you have any ideas of how the story could be you can give them to me if you want. Thanks for the review!

Kasashi Maru: SORRY! I didn't mean it the way you thought. I meant that nice people like the way Rin, Kagome and Sango didn't have a life because everyone was always pushing them over and treating them like trash, they were just too nice. So I hope you forgive me! Thanks for the review!

shadowww15: Do you have any ideas of how the girls can get revenge? I hope you do and thanks for the review!

Neko Blah Blah: Sorry if the first chapter sucked for you. I knew I had to describe it more but I was too eager and the eagerness kind of took over me. I know I was rushing if you read a rivew response that I wrote in chapter two you're going to see that someone else also thought I was going too fast and I think so too. Yeah I'll take all of that advice that you gave me. I do read my stories over to check all the things I have written wrong that's why it has less errors than they really have. I am a bad speller and I know that, I'm going to have a dictionary beside me to see how to spell the words from now on. Thanks for the review!

Stacerue: Do you have any idea of how the girls can get revenge? Thanks for adding me to your author alert list and thanks for the review!

Animefreakkagome: This was an update but not a chapter update. Do you have any idea of how the girls should get revenge? I hope you do and thanks for adding me to your author alert list and also for the review!

IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS DON'T HESITATE TO SEND THEM TO ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The First Day Of Revenge Part: 2

True Love

Chapter Nine

First Day Of Revenge Part: 2

All of them were at fifth period science now. They had gone to, history, math, and computer class. Math, and computer class were really boring because the teachers made them do a lot of work.

"We have six new students-" Ms. Carolyn was interupted by Inuyasha, "We know already." "Inuyasha join me for this afternoon. As I was saying before I was rudely interupted by Inuyasha, we have six new students. They are Kagome, Sango, Rin, Koharu, Kirara, and Ayame. But I don't think they're here yet," said Ms. Carolyn as she looked around for new faces. At that same time someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Ms. Carolyn. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Koharu, Kirara, and Ayame walked in the room. "And you are?" asked Ms. Carolyn. "We're the new students," said Kagome. "Why are you late?" asked Ms. Carolyn. "We have a pass," said Ayame as she gave Ms. Carolyn the pass in her hand. "I want to know why you are late," said Ms. Carolyn as she took the paper from Ayame. "Read the paper," said Ayame. "Where do we sit?" asked Koharu. "Just find a sit," said Ms. Carolyn as she read the pass. The girls went to sit down at a table together and turned to Ms. Carolyn.

"Ok, since the girls are here let me tell you what the project is going to be about-" "What project?" interupted Miroku. "Would you shut up?" asked Ms. Carolyn angrily. "As I was saying I'll tell you about your project. This project is going to be a partner project. You will have to work as parents to take care of a dog," said Ms. Carolyn. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. They were going to have to take care of a dog! "You will take care of the dog for a month. This project will determine if you are going to pass or if you're going to fail this year," said Ms. Carolyn. "Who are our partners?" asked Kagura. "I'm getting to that Kagura, listen to what I have to say first. The dogs will be here tomorrow, tomorrow you'll also get a list with the things you have to do each day to take care of the dog. The dog is only a month old you'll have to take great care of them or I'm going to take it away from you and you will fail. You'll have to bring the dog here everyday for me to see if you are taking good care of the it. The partners will be as followes: Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin, Koharu and Kohaku, Kirara and Shippo, Ayame and Kouga, Kikyo and Hojo, Kagura and Jin, Yura and Kio..." Ms. Carolyn kept saying names until the list was over. "Ms. Carolyn there most be an mistake, that boy can't be my partner," said Kagura looking over at Jin. Jin was a boy with short yellow hair, black eyes and was color blind. (Color blind is a person who can see colors but not normally. For example we see red and they instead of seeing red see brown.)

"There's no mistake Kagura he is your partner because I said so," said Ms. Carolyn. Kagura's eyes narrowed with anger she didn't want Jin to be her partner. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku weren't complaining at all, their partners were smart and hot so there was nothing to complain about. Kouga, Kohaku, and Shippo weren't complaining at all, they wanted to know more about the three girls. Kagome, Sango, and Rin weren't complaining either, this was perfect for their plans. Koharu, Kirara, and Ayame either they had a little attraction for their partners. The ones that were really complaining were Kagura, Kikyo, and Yura, their partners were really stupid and ugly.

Science class was over quicker than they thought it would be. They were now in six period gym.

The new girls entered the gym and went directly towards the gym teacher. The gym teacher was facing the girl's dressing room so they weren't able to see her face, but by the looks of her she was an old woman.

"Excuse me," said Kagome. The gym teacher turned around and the girls gasped. "Ms. Kaede! What....What are you doing here?" asked Rin in surprise. "What else? I'm your gym teacher," said Ms. Kaede. "Ms. Kaede you are a manners thing teacher not a gym teacher," said Ayame. "Ayame I see you never learned anything from me," said Ms. Kaede sighing. "Some things," said Ayame. "You never told anyone you were a gym teacher," said Koharu. "I don't have to tell my students anything about my life," said Ms. Kaede. "And there I thought you trusted your students," said Kirara as she leaned against the wall. "I do! What do you girls want?" asked Kaede. "Nothing," said Sango as she went inside the girl's dressing room. "Just to meet the gym teacher," said Rin as she followed Sango inside.

"This is terrible," said Rin as she started changing into her gym uniform which was a tight white t-shirt, and orange shorts. "How are we going to do anything with Kaede around?" asked Kagome as she started changing too. Koharu was in lala- land, while Kirara, Ayame and Sango were changing. "I don't have any plans," said Rin. "I do!" came Koharu's high pitch. "Anyone else?" asked Kirara hastily. "No one else so listen to my idea," said Koharu. The girls hesitated but then nodded. "We know you can't do anything physical, so do something else-" "We know we have to do something else," said Ayame. "Did I finish? NO! But what I think you should do is seduce them. They are your partners for the project so it would be easy," said Koharu. Kagome's, Sango's, and Rin's jaws dropped open. "She's right that's a great idea!" said Kirara in a high pitch. "No its not!" said Sango loudly. "It is Sango!" said Ayame just as loud. "We're not sluts," said Sango. "Who said you were going to become one?" asked Kirara. "Sango is totally right! I mean whores seduce men," said Kagome. "Come on do you have any other ideas?" asked Ayame. "No, but-" "But nothing you're doing it," interupted Ayame. "How are you gonna make us?" asked Kagome. "Fine then don't do it and tell me when you find a better idea," said Koharu. "I think they're right, I'm doing it," said Rin. "I knew one of you most had to agree," said Koharu as she started changing. "RIN!" Sango said loudly. She couldn't believe what Rin had just said. "I mean she's right with Kaede around we won't be able to do anything, and they're our partners for the project its a perfect idea," said Rin.

"Are you girls going to come out or are you going to keep chatting?" came Kaede's voice. The girls quickly changed and left the girl's dressing rooms. They walked out and saw everyone in a circle and Kaede in the middle. They walked hastily towards the circle and sat down.

"Ok, now that everyone's here let me introduce myself," said Kaede. "We know you already," mumbled Ayame as she rolled her eyes at Kaede and leaned against Kirara. "My name is Ms. Kaede and I'm your new gym teacher," said Kaede, everyone nodded. "Ok, now that you know who I am tell me who you are starting with you," said Kaede pointing at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and said, "My name is Kikyo Keo." "You now," said Kaede pointing at Yura. Yura nodded and said, "My name is Yura Menegami." "Ok, now you know in which rotation I want you to start introducing yourselves," said Kaede. "My name is Kagura Windcraft" said Kagura. "Inuyasha Taisho," said Inuyasha. "You don't have to say your last names if you don't want to," said Kaede. "Miroku," said Miroku. "Sesshoumaru" said Sesshoumaru. "Kouga," said Kouga. "Kohaku," said Kohaku. "Shippo," said Shippo. "You already know us," said Kirara when it was her turn. "But maybe the rest of the class doesn't," said Kaede. "The teachers have introduced us five times already its just normal for them to know who we are by now," said Ayame. "Fine you," said Kaede pointing at a girl sitting next to Kagome.

After everyone was done introducing Kaede asked, "Does everyone know about the science project?" She smiled as she saw everyone nodding. "Ok, then you most know who your partner is?" said Kaede, everyone nodded. "Ok, then boys go sit by your partners," said Kaede. All the boys stood up and started to walk towards their partners. After the boys were with their partners, Kaede said, "Now that you're with your partners I want you to go somewere in the gym separated from everyone else, and talk with your partner about how you're going to schedule yourselves to take care of the dog," said Kaede smiling. "You most be kidding me! I don't want to be around HIM for a whole hour!" yelled Kagura as she stood up. "Kagura sit down!" said Kaede angrily. Kagura sat down angrily. "Everyone else please go somewere in the gym," said Kaede nicely. Everyone stood up and spreaded out around the gym.

Sesshoumaru and Rin went to one of the corners of the gym. When they reached the corner they both sat down in front of each other. "Ok, for the seven days of the weeks I'll take care of the dog"said Rin. "Its supposed to be a partner project so I have to take care of it too"said Sesshoumaru. Rin looked down at the floor thinking.

'She looks fine!'thought Sesshoumaru as he stared at her. 'How can someone who was so ugly and poor, in a year become so beautiful and rich?'he thought. "Well, we could do it this way. I take care of the dog one day and the next you," said Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement but his eyes never left her for a second. 'He could stop staring now'Rin thought as she looked away from him. "Everything going ok here?"asked Kaede. Rin turned to her and stood up. "Kaede is Grandpa at the shrine?"Rin asked. "No, he stayed for some business"said Kaede. "I soppose you're staying at the shrine" said Rin. "No, I have my own house and I'll be staying there" said Kaede. "So grandpa won't come until two more days?"asked Rin. "Correct" said Kaede. "Thank you,"said Rin as she sat down again.

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about who should take care of the dog for four days a week. "I should you're not going to be able to take care of the dog for four days a week"said Kagome annoyed. "Fine"said Inuyasha crossing his arms around his chest. Kagome smirked with victory. "With one condition" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him with confusion and said, "What condition?"asked Kagome. "That you go out with me on a date tonight,"said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. 'Well, now its a great opportunity to accept Koharu's idea'Kagome thought still in shock. "What do you say?"asked Inuyasha. "I'll think about it"said Kagome. "You only have forty minutes to think about it"said Inuyasha. "But don't worry I won't rush you, you can give me the answer after school"said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded but she wasn't really listening to him she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'll take care of the dog for one day and the next one you we keep going like that "said Sango smiling. Miroku nodded, they had agreed to take turns to take care of the dogs. Sango turned to look Ayame and saw her in deep conversation with Kouga. 'They make a perfect couple' thought Sango as she stared at them. "Do you really want war against us?"asked Miroku. Sango turned to him with a smirk, "Did you believe that?"asked Sango. "You sounded like you really meant it"said Miroku. "But we didn't it was just to see your reaction"said Sango still smirking. "Sango how could you and your sister change so much?"asked Miroku, he was really curoius he wanted to know how they changed so much in a year. "Why do you want to know?" asked Sango. "Just curious"said Miroku. "Well, that curiousity is not going to go away"said Sango. "Why not?"asked Miroku as he got closer towards her. "Because I'm not going to answer"said Sango in a cold yet seductive voice. 'Damn she's hot' Miroku thought as he stared at Sango.

XxXx35 minutes laterXxXx

"Ladies go change"Kaede said loudly. All the girls in the gym stood up and started to walk towards the dressing rooms.

"I just can't believe that Sesshoumaru is not my partner! We've always been partners for everything!"said Kagura angrily as she walked inside the dressing room. "The same here"said Kikyo angrily. Yura wasn't listening to them, she was at the edge of the door looking at the way Miroku stared at Sango as she walked towards the dressing room. 'That whore is trying to take Miroku away from me!'she thought as she clenched her fists.

"Kagome think about it"said Inuyasha as he saw her leave. Kagome catched what he had said but didn't act like if she did. "I'm so glad gym is over"said Rin as she catched up with Kagome. Sango, Kirara, Ayame, and Koharu were waiting for them both. "Me too"said Kagome lost in thoughts. "You don't sound normal! What happened?"asked Rin. "I'll tell you when we're inside the dressing room"said Kagome as she and Rin catched up with Sango, Kirara, Ayame, and Koharu. "Tell her what?"asked Kirara. "I'll tell you when we're in the dressing room"said Kagome.

"Tell"said Koharu eagerly as the six of them entered the dressing room. "Fine! Inuyasha and me were arguing about who was going to take care of the dog four days a week. When I thought he had finally agreed that I should take care of the dog for four days a week, he told me that I could with one condition"said Kagome. "What condition?"asked Sango suspiciously. "thatIgooutwithhimonadatetonight"Kagome said in one breath. "Say it again"said Rin not catching what Kagome said, but getting a sneaky suspicion. "That I go out with him on a date today"said Kagome slowly and clearly. She noticed Sango's pale skin, and her cousin's and friend's victorious smirk. "WHAT?" Sango yelled. "You heared her! Kagome you should say yes"said Rin hastily. "No you should not"said Sango. "Yes, she should because Kikyo is going to get jelous!" said Rin. "Maybe I should"said Kagome. "Not maybe you should"said Ayame. "Sango let her do whatever she wants"said Kirara. "But she's not a slut and I don't want people to think she's a slut"said Sango. "Sango worry about yourself, Inuyasha is single and if she makes him fall in love with her and then leave him wouldn't it be nice?"asked Koharu. "No, it would be mean"said Sango. "They were mean to you and you came back to payback"said Kirara. Sango just stared at Kagome and then sighed. "Fine! Fine!"she said as she started to change into her cloth. "I knew you would agree"said Rin as she started to change. "Kagome you do know that when you say yes you're agreeing to my idea"said Koharu. "I never said I would I said MAYBE"said Kagome, but Koharu wasn't listening.

After the girls finished changing they walked out of the dressing room talking cheerly.

RINGRINGRING The bell to leave school rang. "I can't wait to see Precious"said Rin happily. "I thought you left them"said Kirara. "There's no way I'm going to leave Precious alone in that old big mansion"said Rin as she and the girls stepped out of the gym and into the hallway to get out of school.

The six girls walked out of the school hastily. The limo was waiting for them in front of the school. They didn't know that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were closely behind them also. "We're lucky Kaede is not going to stay at the shrine"said Kirara.

"Kagome"someone called from behind them. The six girls stopped and turned around. They saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru there. "What is it?"asked Kagome. "We'll wait for you in the limo"said Koharu as she turned around and started to walk towards the limo. Sesshoumaru and Miroku also walked towards their cars and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"So did you thought about it?"asked Inuyasha. "Yes"said Kagome. "Then what do you say?"

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for this long update but I was trying to put some ideas together and I knew if I rushed the chapter wouldn't be the way I wanted it.

Thanks to my reviewers:

SakuyaTsuki: Thanks for the review!

DevilKitsune: Thanks for the review!

The Queen of All Ninjas: Thanks for your idea and for the review!

lovethestory: Thanks for the idea, I might use it in up coming chapters and thanks for the review!

I love Inuyasha: Thanks for the idea and the review!

Vikki: Well, I already fixed it but if you still want to know what it said, it said that there was no disk in the drive. Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thanks for the review!

shadowww15: I did use part of your idea because I liked it a lot! Thanks for the review!


	11. Her Answer

True Love

Chapter Ten

Her Answer

"Then what do you say?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, she hasn't really thought about it like she told Inuyasha. From one part she wanted to go because of their plan to seduce the guys, and for the other part she didn't because it made her angry that now that she's rich he comes and asks her out.

"Did you really thought about it?" asked Inuyasha. I took a quick glance behind him and saw Kikyo sneaking behind Inuyasha. I looked back at him with a seductive grin. "I have and I would love to go on a date with you" she said her smile still on her face. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven" said Inuyasha. The books Kikyo was carrying fell from her hands when she heard Kagome. "Ok, bye" Kagome said and then she left to join her friends and cousins in the limo.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed behind him. Inuyasha turned around to find Kikyo glaring at him with anger all over her face. "What?" asked Inuyasha innocently. "Did I just heard that bitch say that she was going on a date with you?" asked Kikyo as she stumped towards him. "Yes, you did. But what are you so angry about?" asked Inuyasha. "Didn't they declare war against you?" asked Kikyo. "Yes, but they were just kidding and there's nothing wrong with me dating Kagome. She's rich, and sexy there's nothing more to ask for" said Inuyasha as he left Kikyo and walked towards his car.

"That idiot" said Kikyo angrily. "What happened?" asked Yura as she and Kagura stopped beside Kikyo. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!? That idiot Inuyasha is taking the bitch Kagome on a date tonight" Kikyo said angrily. "Ouch" said Yura as she bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, ouch, Kikyo this might be the beginning of a great war between you and Kagome. "Might be between you two and her other two cousins, because it seems that the three are after OUR three guys" said Kikyo as she picked up her books and left the two thunderstruck girls behind. "She might be right you know" said Kagura. "But too bad they won't take my Sesshy away" she added.

The limo

You should have seen Kikyo's face when I told Inuyasha I was going on the date with him" said Kagome with a triumphant smile on her face. "I can just imagine her" said Sango with a grin. "I thought you didn't like this whole seductive plot" said Kirara. "Looks like I don't have any other choice then follow it" said Sango.

"You know I'm starting to like this revenge thing even more" said Rin. "You've got to love every single one of my plans" said Koharu with a smile. "Not all" said Ayame. "Well, I love all of my plans" said Koharu. "Because you make them" said Kirara. "We're here ladies" said the driver as he stopped in front of the shrine. "Thanks" said Kagome as she got of the limo. All the girls got off and walked up the shrine steps.

The six girls walked inside the shrine after they walked up the steps. "Kagome you know that you got to get ready for your date right?" asked Ayame. "Ayame the date is not until six, I have three hours left" said Kagome. "We know that's why we're going to the mall and we're going to buy a new outfit for tonight" said Ayame. "I have cloth you know" said Kagome. "We know but a few more won't kill you or will them?" asked Ayame.

"Kagome stop complaining and lets go" said Sango as she took off her backpack and put it on the table. "But I don't want to go to the mall" complained Kagome. "Ok, stay we'll buy the outfit for you" said Kirara as she too put her backpack on the table. "Fine I'll go! I know if I let you go without me, you're going to buy the most revealing cloth in the world" said Kagome as she did the same Sango and Kirara did. "That's my girl" said Koharu. "Shut up" said Kagome as she walked out of the shrine. "She'll thank us later I promise you" said Ayame with a smile. "We know" said Kirara as she walked out of the shrine. Sango, Ayame, and Koharu were about to get out but saw that Rin instead of going outside went to the living room. "Aren't you coming?" asked Sango. "No, I'm going to run to the park" said Rin. "As you wish" said Koharu as she left. "Rin can you feed, Kilala and Linda for me and Kagome?" asked Sango. "Yeah, I'll do that" said Rin. Sango smiled and then left with Ayame following her.

The Guys

"So what did she say?" asked Miroku eagerly. He and Sesshoumaru wanted to know what had been Kagome's answer.

"What else do you think?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk. Miroku and Sesshoumaru smirked. "What did Kikyo say?" asked Sesshoumaru. "She is not my boss to tell me anything" said Inuyasha. "You know she gets jealous whenever you go on a date with another girl that's not her" said Miroku. "Don't really care what she thinks" said Inuyasha. "I think she's in love with you or something" said Sesshoumaru. "Tell me who isn't" said Inuyasha. "I mean seriously in love" said Sesshoumaru. "I'm not the kind of guy who stays with a girl for long. I only get what I want and then goodbye for her" said Inuyasha. "You're not the only one" said Miroku. "I'll leave you too now, I'm going to do some running at the park" said Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

At the mall

After about five minutes the girls reached the mall. Kagome was still annoyed, Sango, Koharu, Ayame, and Kirara were just eager to go in. "Come on Kagome we don't have all day" said Ayame. "I'm telling Grandpa that you kidnapped me" said Kagome. "He'll forgive us" said Koharu smiling.

The girls entered the mall with a smile. "time to find the perfect outfit" said Ayame as she dragged Kagome away.

Rin

After Rin fed Kilala, Precious, and Linda, she dressed into a red tank-top, a red polyester jacket, and red polyester pants. "Come on Precious" Rin called for her dog. She had a red dog lace on her hand. Her dog obediently came to her and barked happily at her. Rin smiled at her dog and tied the lace around the dog's neck. "Ready for some exercise?" asked Rin with a smile. Her dog barked in response and ran out of Rin's room, Rin followed holding the other end of the lace in her hand.

At the Park

Sesshoumaru was already at the park trotting. He didn't really go to the park to run, he just went to find a beautiful lady who would melt in his arms. To his bad luck he hadn't found any yet. 'I guess today is not my lucky day' Sesshoumaru thought. He decided to sit down for sometime in a bench near the parking lot.

Just as Sesshoumaru stood up to start looking again, he saw a car park beside his. He looked at the car that had parked beside his waiting to see the person who was going to come out.

To his surprise a dog jumped out of the passenger's seat. 'What the heck?' Sesshoumaru thought. "I knew I should have left the crystal down" he heard someone say. Now he was really curious to find out who the driver was. He was about to look through the windshield when the person driving opened the door, driving his full attention there. The dog that jumped out of the window ran towards Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to it. The dog jumped on his lap and Sesshoumaru looked down alarmed.

"Oops sorry" said a girl as she took the small dog away from him quickly. "Sorry my dog is just really friendly" said the girl. Sesshoumaru slowly looked up examining the girl's body part by part. She had well developed curves, a developed chest, and now he looked up at her face.

"Sesshoumaru!" said the girl surprised. "Rin!" he said as he stood up quickly. Now he was dangerously close to Rin. Rin quickly backed away and but kept looking at him. "Sorry about Precious, its just that she's very friendly" said Rin as she rubbed her dog's ear. "Don't worry about it" said Sesshoumaru.

The mall

After thirty minutes of looking Ayame, Sango, Kirara, and Koharu found perfect outfits for Kagome, now all Kagome had to do was pick the one she likes the most and buy it. "Well, which one do you want?" asked Ayame. "None" said Kagome as she turned to look for other outfits. Ayame rolled her eyes at Kagome. Now she was really annoyed.

"Kagome do you know how hard it is to find something that you like?" asked Ayame. "I liked it better the first day when they let us pick everything for them" said Koharu. "That was long ago, thanks a lot for changing us" said Kagome with a smirk. She loved to annoy her friends. "Kagome we'll leave to find your own outfit" said Kirara. "Ok" said Kagome. "WOW" breathed Sango loudly. Everyone turned to her. "What's wow?" asked Kagome. "That" said Sango pointing at one of the dresses one of the plastic models were wearing (I forgot the name?). "Wow" the girls breathed. "I'm taking it" said Kagome as she walked to check the price of the dress. "WHAT?" Kagome almost screamed. "What is it?" asked Kirara as she went to check the price too. "Kagome a thousand is little compared to your fortune" said Kirara looking at Kagome as if she was the craziest person in the whole world. "Yeah, but a thousand for a dress" said Kagome. "Buy it Kagome she's right a thousand is nothing" said Ayame. "Ok" Kagome whispered to herself.

Sorry for the loooooooooooong update. I am truly sorry but my computer doesn't work anymore and I there's nothing anybody can do fix it. I don't know when my mother is going to buy a new computer but I hope soon because I am tired of staring at a computer that doesn't work. Now I have to go to my cousin's house or to my aunt's house to write. I am at my cousin's house right now. Oh and another reason is that I lost my temper with my mom and she didn't use my aunt's or my cousin's computer for a week. SORRY I AM TRULY TRULY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!

Thanks to my reviewers:

earthqueen11492: Thanks for your idea and for your review!

Kasashi Maru: Thanks a lot for forgiving me and for the review!

Inuyasha's-Babygirl: Thanks for the review!

SakuyaTsuki: Thanks for the review!

shadowww15: Thanks for the review!

Spirit Demon: I updated! Thanks for your review!

shushimi: Thanks for the review!

varyluvs321: Thanks for the review!

Vikki: Thanks for the review!

alexa: Thanks for the review!

kagomeinu: Thanks for the review!

tooyaluvr13: I know I have spelling mistakes, its because I don't know how to spell a lot of words! Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter has less spelling errors thanks a lot!


	12. The Dare

1True Love

Chapter Eleven

The Dare

At The Park

"Lets take a rest" said Rin panting. She and Sesshoumaru had been running for thirty minutes nonstop.

Sesshoumaru nodded, stopped running and leaned against a tree that was nearby. Rin stopped running and took off her jacket, then she sat down and leaned against the same tree Sesshoumaru was leaning. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, but not at her head, he looked down at her breasts. There were some drops of sweat racing down her breasts.

'He's staring too much' Rin thought as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 'And he's staring where he's not supposed to' Rin panicked when she noticed what he was staring at.

"Would you stop staring?" Rin asked/ordered, as she took Precious in her arms covering her chest. 'She noticed' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk, as he sat down beside her.

"Is it illegal to stare at such sights?" Sesshoumaru asked his smirk was still on his face. "No, but I don't want you staring at mine" Rin said turning to look at him. 'This is going to be fun'Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at her straight in the eye.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because it annoys me" she answered. "But it doesn't annoy me" said Sesshoumaru.

"Doesn't matter" she said, it made her uncomfortable to sitting beside him. Sesshoumaru leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"You know Rin, you are very attractive and I will come after you,"

Rin smirked and whispered in his ear. "You can try, but you must know that I'm not easy to get." Rin stood up and made her way toward her car. She was satisfied with herself and her accomplishment.

"Don't worry every girl I've met has fallen for me, and you are not going to be the first that won't," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he stood up and started to trotting again.

The Mall

Kagome had bought her dress and was eating with her friends now. She was thinking about her date with Inuyasha. She had to admit that he was cuter than before and that he was sure more desirable.

"Kags what are you thinking about?" asked Ayame suspiciously. "My date," Kagome answered without looking at her. She was still in deep thought. "Well, I'm sure it will all go well."

"Yeah you'll have it under control Kags," Kirara said with a smile. "What time is it?" asked Sango. "Five thirty why?" asked Koharu. "Because I think its time for Kagome to get ready. She wants to look as beautiful as possible for this date. Since she is actually trying to seduce him," said Sango. "She's right!" blurted Ayame. "Ok, then lets go," said Kagome.

They all stood up and left. Before they left Sango left a fifty dollar tip on the table. The girls walked out of the mall quickly and out of no where came the limo.

"That was fast," said Kirara. "Not even our driver is that fast," Ayame added as she walked in the limo. The driver smiled as the girls went in, and then drove off.

Rin

Rin got home fast since the park wasn't that far. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't believe what she just said. She just gave Sesshoumaru permission to try and do anything with her. She couldn't believe it.

"Precious I shouldn't have done that," said Rin as she sat on the sofa. Precious jumped and sat on her lap. She looked at Rin and cocked her head to one side. Rin smiled at her, took her in her arms, and went up the stairs.

"Let me go change before the others come," Rin told Precious as she walked up the stairs. Rin went in her room and put Precious down. She quickly took her towel and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was finished running and was now driving back to his mansion. He was thinking about what Rin said. In his opinion he had dared her to make her fall for him, and had also given him permission to actually try.

"She's going to be easy pray," Sesshoumaru assured himself. His technics have never failed him and he was sure they weren't going to fail him now. Especially if she liked him before, those were the easy ones. He was sure he was going to make her fall for him and also that he was going to get what he wanted.

A smirk formed on his face as he thought about it. "She's going to be so easy to get."

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I have been grounded for weeks because I failed a test called the LEAP. And I had totally not been able to use the computer I am really sorry. But I promise that my updates are going to be more often since I finally got my new computer!

Thanks for my reviewers:

Spirit Demon: Thanks so much for the review!

rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: Thanks for the review!

Shadowww15: Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's-babygirl: Thanks for the review!

Phoenix: Thanks for the review!

Aly88: Thanks for the review!

Amanda Trinh: Thanks for the review!

Shalese: Yup! Those are the pairings. Thanks for the review!

Inuluv922: Thanks for the review!

Sruya: Sorry about my grammar but I'm not the best in English class since English is not my first language, Spanish is. Thanks for the review!

Vikki: Sorry for the long update and thanks for the review!

Sesslover101: Thanks for the review!


	13. Chapter 13

True Love

Authors Note

Okay everybody I know I've lasted sooooo long to update but I am workin on the chapter as hard as I can cuz I want it to be perfect. So I want to know what my readers want to read for Kags date, Do you want Inuyasha to take her on a yacht ride under the full moon's light. Or do you him to take her to an Italian restaurant. I want as many answers as possible please, if most want the yacht I will write about it, or if most want the Italian restaurant I will write about it. Please answer as soon as possible. Also the update could take longer because I don't have a computer anymore. I live in New Orleans and most of you most know about Katrina. My house is okay and so is my precious computer, but I don't know when I can go back or when my computer is going to have internet. If I get enough answers in the course of three days I will update the chapter in a snap, but if not I won't be able to. Please I beg of you answer as fast as possible because I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer.


	14. The Date: Part 1

1True Love

Chapter 13

The Date: Part 1

Kagome

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror several times staring at the costume she was wearing. She had to admit that she looked beautiful but the person staring back at her wasn't her. She was nervous, her hands were damp and her heart was having a race. It was six fifty-seven Inuyasha would be here anytime. The only think that kept her from not running away and canceling the date was that she wanted revenge just as badly. She was mad at herself because of the internal was she was having with herself. Her heart still likes Inuyasha but it was broken and wanted Inuyasha's to be the same way. While her ming and common sense were telling her that this was all wrong. She should have thought more before even agreeing to thin nonsense.

"Kagome! Come down here it's almost time," Ayame called from downstairs. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes wishing that when she opened them she was going to awake in her bedroom with no worries. When she did, all she saw was her costume and a hopeful look on her face, that disappeared faster than it came. As Kagome walked toward the door of her room to go downstairs, the doorbell rang. Kagome's eyes grew large, she put her hand on her chest to make sure her heart wasn't going to pop out. She took three deep breaths closer her eyes for a second and then opened them. She tried to look as calm as possible she didn't want Inuyasha to notice that she was nervous. She needed to make sure that all emotions that might make this date a disaster were gone. The anger toward him was still there but not visible. She walked out of her room and made her way to the stairs. Kagome begged all the Gods that whoever had opened the door was not Inuyasha. She need a few more minutes to get her emotions under control and her head out of all the bad thoughts she had.

"Kagome your date is here hurry up," Kirara whispered as she walked up the stairs. Kagome looked at Kirara insecurity all over her face. "Kagome get yourself together he's going to notice," she said with a concerned look on her face. "I know but I'm not so sure about this," Kagome said. "Well there's no time to regret now, I'm supposedly going to my room so go he's waiting," she said, she gave Kagome a hug and then left to go in her room. Kirara went in her room and shut the door. Kagome started to make her way down the stairs, there was no turning back now.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood at the living room of the shrine waiting for Kagome. He was expecting her to look beautiful because where he was taking her she needed to. Her friend Kirara had gone upstairs to her room and to tell Kagome that he was here. HE had at least expected her to be ready for when he came. Every girl he had dated had always been and he was used to it. He knew Kagome was excited to go on a date with him, who wouldn't? What he really worried about was if she really wanted to go on a date with him or not. She didn't seem at all so sure when she said she would go with him and what bothered him most was that she had looked behind him before she answered and Kikyo was behind him when she did. He wasn't so sure that she and her sisters were back for just a reunion and new friends.

All his thoughts cleared out of his mind when he heard heels coming down the stairs. Kagome's sisters were and friends were all in the kitchen playing with some dogs and a cat. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Kagome. His eyes showed attraction toward her in every way possible. He studied each part of her carefully making sure that picture stayed in his ming. The red dress she was wearing was tight yet modest. It hugged her curves, bumps, and thighs. IT reached down a little below her mid thigh. It was strapless with a red ribbon on the middle of her breasts and a piece of it came down and stopped at her hips. She wasn't wearing much make-up but her face was angelic and naturally beautiful she didn't really need it. Her hair was framed perfectly by her bangs which tonight looked shiner than ever. The light was reflecting off her perfect figure making it look like she shined. IT was just impossible to describe how beautiful she looked.

She reached the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. Inuyasha closed his mouth and smirked seductively at her. "I can bet anything you're going to be the most beautiful woman at the place I'm taking you to. "Thanks," she said a little shy. Her figure and voice were turning him on badly. It was almost impossible to find a girl as sexy as her yet so shy, and she was unique in so many ways. Inuyasha stood there a moment admiring her a little longer. He noticed Kagome getting uncomfortable so he said with a smile of courtesy, "Shall we go now?" HE opened the door for her. She smiled and walked outside followed by Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru

I waited patiently in my car for Inuyasha and Kagome to leave. I couldn't and didn't want to wait until tomorrow to set my web so Rin can fall in it. This was unusual for me to go after a girl like this but she had actually dared me to go after her. Just those words she told me set my mind straight to go after her. I had actually been dared to go after her I could do nothing but laugh at the thought. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the shrine.

'Took them long enough'

Kagome came into view a few seconds later. She looked beautiful, it was hard to believe she was the same girl that he had laughed at a year and a half ago. The three of them had changed so much. But out of all of them the one that intrigued him the most was Rin.

After Inuyasha and Kagome had left, I got out of my car and started my way to the shrine. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed all the ancient drawings the walls had. I had never noticed it before it all made me ask myself how old this shrine was. As I walked to the top of the stairs I noticed the huge tree that was a few yards away from the house. It seemed to glow with a pure pink aura. I stared at for a few more seconds before I started my way back to the door. I thought of the ways to get Rin to walk around with him on the way there. She could be watching TV with her friends, or in her room doing homework and studying.

"Most likely studying," I laughed to myself.

When I was about to knock on the door, I heard the window furthest from the door open. The shrine's outside lights were not on so it was a little hard to know who had opened the window. I started to walk toward it curiosity getting the better of me. I walked slowly so that the person wouldn't hear my steps. A person jumped out the window. It was a girl, she had long hair, and was wearing pajama with matching slippers, and a white spaghetti strap shirt on. He couldn't see her face but he knew right away who it was.

"Rin," I said with a smirk on my face. I couldn't help it but the first thing that came to my mind was that she looked sexy. The spaghetti strap shirt was tight on her making her breasts cuddle together a little. She spun around quickly alert that there was someone else there. She sighed when she saw me and relief was shown all over her face.

"Next time make yourself more noticeable you scared the crap out of me," she said bringing her hand to her chest trying to make her breathing slow down a little.

"Who did you think it was?" I asked still staring at her up and down. I couldn't stop looking at her body. It was a complete most for him.

"Grandpa," she said with a smirk as she crossed her arms on her chest. Apparently she had noticed that was the main place I was staring at.

"I look old to you?" I asked getting closer to her. "Well, that depends you already have gray hair so . . . " She said staring at me cautiously apparently as I got closer she got more defensive. 'Trying to play hard to get with me, man how that just make me want her more.'

Inside The shrine

"Where did Rin go?" asked Kirara as she entered the kitchen where all the others were at. "I don't know I think she went upstairs, why do you want to know?" Sango asked as she played with Kilala. "She didn't go upstairs because I didn't hear any door opening or closing," Caruaru said. Sango looked at Yame concern on her face. "I'll go find her then. I'm tired of watching you three torturing the poor animals," Coheir said as she got up from her seat. "We're playing with them not torturing them," Yame said defensively. But Coheir payed no attention to her instead, she focused on looking for Ran.

Inuyasha and Kagome

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. He smirked and turned to me he said, "You'll see when we get there."

Inuyasha turned back to look at the street his smirk still on his face, Kagome just kept staring at him. It was obvious that he only had one intention with her and that it wasn't a good one. But she had agreed with her sisters to make them pay for all the humiliation that they made them go through. But she couldn't stop thinking about one thing, what if they fall for them? Sure she knew that Sango, Rin and her felt angry at them but she was sure that they just like her still felt a little attracted to them. What if instead of them breaking their hearts end up breaking their own. It was a possibility that had to be considered and they hadn't thought about that at all. They just followed Ayame's, Koharu's, and Kirara's advise without thinking about anything or the consequences. But the thing that bothered her the most was that if they did fall in love with them and they did with them, and they wanted to keep the relationship going and the guys found out that they were trying to get revenge at them they wouldn't want to be with them anymore. It would completely and she was sure of it break their hearts. And that was something she didn't want to happen, she needed to talk to her sisters about this without the presence of Ayame, Kirara, or Koharu.

"Thinking about me?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome focused her eyes back on Earth, smiled and look at him. "Maybe, maybe not," she said as she turned back to look out the windowsill. Inuyasha smirked and asked, "So you were?" Kagome laughed and looked at him straight in the eye making sure that the only emotion shown by her actions and eyes was seduction. "I didn't say I was, but I didn't say I wasn't," she said still looking at him. Inuyasha turned back to the road his confidence was 100 right now and she was just making it go higher.

She was making his time worth going through all the trouble he went through arranging this date. Took him two hours convincing his dad that he responsible for anything that happened to the place he was taking her to. He had wasted some money in all the decorations which were a lot. But he wasn't worrying about any of that, all he could think of was how she was going to react when she saw it. She was going to be the first girl that he ever took to that place, to him it was secret and sacred. He was sure that she would immediately consider him a great guy after this date. And might just get him a night's exercise with her. He was sure that she was going to love it he could count on that.

The silence that was going on around was bothersome. She wanted to make conversation but didn't know what about so she just sat there thinking. "Are you usually this quiet?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"No, but I'm not good in making conversation I'm better at keeping them going," she said. "Okay, then I'll try making it. Where did you live at when you left Tokyo?" he asked. Now this was a subject she could keep up with fast. "We went to Fukukoa, that's where we were born and were the mansion was," Kagome said as memories of that year they lived in Fukuoka flash through her head. "Wow, that far. Was it better there?" Inuyasha asked. Somehow he knew the answer to that question, he knew that anywhere would have been better than Tokyo for them. As he thought of how he had treated them a bit of pity took over him. He could imagine how life was for them having six very immature teens humiliating them in front of everyone.

"I don't know, Fukuoka was nice and everything but somehow I always felt like coming back to Tokyo," Kagome answered. "Why was that?" Inuyasha asked he wanted to know as much as possible about her, the smallest amount of information she gave him might bring some ideas for future dates with her, if this one went right.

"I'm attached to Tokyo. I grew up here, three of the best friends anybody could ever have lived here. The mansion in Fukuoka was lovely but lonely too. I was almost never there I was either at Kaede's or at one of my friend's house," she said smiling at all the fun stuff and knowledge she had went through in Fukoaka.

"Three friends were Kouga, Kohaku, and Shippo right?" Inuyasha asked. He was sure that she was talking about them. Them three were the only people they would hang out with in high school.

"Yea, the three have always been there for me in the good times and bad times. Especially Kouga always been there whenever I needed him."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the road. He felt a sting of jealousy at the mention of his name. She admired him most out of the three. Somehow and because of some reason that annoyed him a little so he changed the subject.

"So what do you think of Tokyo? Has it changed since you came back?"

Inuyasha noticed her smirking, she had noticed that talk about Kouga had annoyed him.

Rin

Sesshoumaru was obviously making his moves on me, he didn't forget what I told him at the park. I could hear Koharu calling my name like crazy but I ignored her. She was only looking for me to start her blabbering about what move I should make next on Sesshoumaru anyway.

"Rin!" this time concern was noticeable in Koharu's voice. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Come on before she comes outside," I said as I took his hand and led him toward the sacred tree. He followed me like a little child would follow his mother behind the tree.

"Why don't you want her to find you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down and leaned against the tree's trunk. "Personal problems with her," I said as I did the same he did. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at me, I looked back at him his face like most of the time was alive and everything but he only showed the emotions he wanted to show. He apparently liked to be the mystery kind, so I was going to be the same. The silence surrounding us, except for Koharu yelling her name who was joined by Kirara, was bothering me so I decided to say something.

"What did you come here for?" I asked still looking him straight in the eye. If he wasn't going to look away she wasn't going to either.

"I came looking for you. I needed to know what were the things you were going to allow me to use to get to you," He said he was determined to look at my eyes. I laughed and looked away from him for a moment before I looked back at him.

"Well, you can go ahead and do anything but just so you know not everything is going to work on me and that if it's a move that I don't like don't be surprised if you find yourself being slapped," I said.

Sesshoumaru smirked and asked, "What kind of action would get me slapped?"

"You'll find out when you do them."

"You like to be the mystery girl don't you?"

"Not as you like to be the mystery boy. Anyway I have to go now before Koharu calls the cops. So see you tomorrow at school," I said as I got up. Sesshoumaru got up too, and took a step closer toward me closing the space between us. I could feel his hot breath on my face, I looked up at him he was still smirking. "Will a kiss get me slapped?" he asked as he wrapped his right arm around me.

I put my hands against his chest and backed away from him with a seductive grin. I looked at him up and down and then at his eyes. Those eyes that still after the long time passed made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world when he looked at me. "Most probably," I said and with that I turned around and started to make my way back to the shrine.

I'm finally done with this chapter. Took me long enough, now...now I know all of you guys are mad at me for having to wait so long to read this and I am very sorry for that. Even though saying sorry won't do nothing. I got interested in this game I found out about and got obsessed with it and now got bored of it. I say again I am really sorry and I will try to update every one to three days from now on. So please don't forget to review.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Shadowww15:Thanks for the review and I'm so sorry that it took so long. I hope you review t his chapter also.

Animefreakkagome: I know I'm an evil author for taking this long to update and I'm sorry. Thanks for the review and hope you review this chapter also.

Vikki: Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry you had to wait this long to read the chapter. I got to apologize to you because you have reviewed so many of my chapters.

Dark Side Of The Moon 32: Sorry it took so long to update. I can't have Sesshoumaru fall for Rin fast because that would completely ruin some of the parts I have prepared.

Fox Frost: Thank you for your review and for liking my story so much. I can't have them do that because if they do then it wouldn't be much of a revenge.

InuMekoGurl: Thank you for your review and I'll try to finish it up as long as I get as many reviews as I'm getting.

Kasashi Maru: Thanks for your review and I will try to update sooner thanks for liking my story.

Diekagomedie: Thanks for the review lol yea he is a perv.

Inufire: Thanks for your review and for liking my story.

Onebadarrowshootingirl: Thanks for the review and for liking my story so far.

Fionna Mckinnon: Thanks for your review and for liking my story. I love Rin's attitude too.

-x-sesshy-sama's mate4-eva...:Thanks for the review and for liking my story.

Lil mutt face girl: Thanks for the review and for liking my story.

Azn-xkagome12: Thanks for the review and for liking my story.

Ladyrinremix: Thanks for the review and for liking it so much.

Susan: Thanks for the review and for liking it.

A12: Thanks for the review.

Las One Standing-Never sur..: Thanks for the review and the dogs are small because they're puppies but when they grow up they'll be medium.

Horsegirl: Thanks for the review and for liking my story.

Peoplekityo: Thanks for the review and I finally updated.

IYGU: Thanks for liking this story, I'm sorry for the long update I remember when I was a new reader and the author wouldn't update so I know how you feel.

Sesshoumaru fan: Thanks for the review and I'll send you the e-mail right after I post this.

This thanks are to the people who helped me decide which to pick the yacht or the restaurant thank you guys so much.

Peoplekityo: Thanks for helping.

Amazoness: Thanks for the review and for helping me out. No one from my family was hurt and none of the people that I know got hurt, thanks for asking.

Ren: Thanks for helping me decide.

Sphinx: If they didn't have to go to school the next day I would have had both but they do so I can't. Thanks for the review and helping me out.

Cysso: Same thing I told Sphinx I would have but unfortunately they have school the next day so I can't do both. Thanks for the review and helping me out.

Ever-anime-lover: Thanks a lot for helping believe it or not what you picked was the one that told me which one to pick.

Shadowww15: I am impressed by how you think like me. You'll see why I said that in the next chapter.

Asngurlie: Thanks for the review and for helping me decide.

Chineigurl: Yea it is perfect for setting the seduction but you'll see if what you wanted to read about was picked next chapter thanks a lot for helping me out.

Pyromaniac2234: Thanks for the review and for helping me decide.

Kendra: Thanks a lot for your review and for helping me decide.


End file.
